New Crisis
by Dark-Paladin-Duelist
Summary: Sequel to Forced Hybrids Just a continuation of Forced Hybrids. Can't think of a good summary...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE, I never have and I never will. Would be nice though :p The series belongs to Keiji Inafune and Capcom.

(Chapter 1)

"Aqua Tower!" a mermaid Navi by the name of Umi called out. She and her operator had decided to warm up on their virus busting. Their test mission for the Net Saviors was in two weeks. Her attack hit a lot of viruses, deleting them.

"Good, you're getting better at this" Umi's operator, Keshiro Kurisutaru told her. She smiled, so did Umi.

"Thanks Kuri-chan, but the mission is going to be tougher than this" Umi replied, Kurisutaru nodded.

"I know, but deleting viruses can be good practice for Netbattling, how do you think Netto-kun and Rockman got so good?" Kurisutaru said.

"Yeah, and he's a Net Savior for Japan now, right?" Umi asked, Kurisutaru nodded.

"Umi, I know you don't like it, but Dragoman is one of the Navis on our team for the test mission. Though it'll be good if both Ademu-kun and me can pass and we become partners" Kurisutaru told her.

"I read the email. I didn't recognise any of the other Navis' names on the list though. I guess they're other candidates who want to become Net Saviors" Umi replied. She closed her eyes and her fin changed into legs. It was an ability she hadn't had long, and she was glad Kurisutaru now had the knowledge to give her upgrades like it.

"I'm sure whoever is leading the team will have a good strategy for us on the day Umi. Anyway, plug out. I'm tired" Kurisutaru replied with a yawn. Umi nodded.

_Umi.EXE: Logging Out_

(Elsewhere...)

A black haired, green eyed boy was on his bed, looking at a photograph. This was Ademu. The photo was of him and his little sister Michirure two years ago. Her Navi, Heart, had taken the picture. The red headed girl had jumped on his back, and he was glaring at her. They were close, but there were times when they had argued in the past. She had been killed just over two months ago.

"Ademu" a voice called out. He turned to the door, to see Kurisutaru's father Reo standing in the doorway. "You should be getting some sleep" he told the boy, when he noticed the photograph. "You shouldn't dwell on it Ademu, she wouldn't want you to be sad over this, would she?" he asked. Ademu shook his head.

When Ademu explained his story to Reo when he came to Creamland with Kurisutaru, he had told Reo about Michirure, and what happened. Reo knew Ademu was trying to get over what happened, but it was hard for him.

"You're right, thanks Reo" Ademu replied. Reo walked out as Ademu turned off the lamp beside his bed.

(Over in Japan, the next morning...)

A loud bang is heard as Hikari Netto has just fallen off of his bed, again. Rockman sighed in his PET. His operator had ended up wrapped up in his blanket

"Netto-kun, you have email from Kuri-chan" Rockman told him.

"Wha...? What'd you say Rockman?" Netto asked, still half asleep.

Rockman took a deep breath "WAKE UP NETTO-KUN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Netto attempted to get up, but lost his balance because of being tangled in his blanket and fell back onto his bed, hitting his head on the wall behind it. This woke him up. "Oww..." he said as he got up and untangled himself from his blanket, and started rubbing his head.

"I said you have email from Kuri-chan" Rockman replied.

"From Kuri-chan? When did she send it?" Netto questioned as it got up off his bed and walked over to his desk, where his PET was rested in it's charger.

"This morning, you would've seen Umi if you'd have got up" Rockman answered.

"Bring it up" Netto told him, Rockman nodded and brought up the email.

_'Hey Netto! How's things in Japan? Everyone doing okay since I left? Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't emailed any of you until now, I've been really busy with school and stuff. Mama probably hasn't told you yet, but I'm getting ready to become a Net Savior! I'm taking my test mission in just under two weeks now (You and Enzan never had to take it because I think you two were exceptions to the rule, you two got lucky) so at some point I might get to work with one of you. I'd best get this to you or I'll never finish, even though I've got time, with you being lazy as you are on a morning. Wish me luck' _the email said

"Well, it's good to hear from her. Kuri-chan a Net Savior? I never thought she'd even think about it" Netto replied.

"Umi said she's got better at netbattling and programming, and she wants to put her skills to good use. Kuri-chan said she would've netbattled with us if you were up" Rockman told him.

"Did she say when she'd send Umi here next?" Netto questioned.

"She said with her test mission coming up, she needs the practice with nebattling. So she can't really get distracted from it by sending Umi here, but she doesn't mind us going to see her and sparring with her. She gave me a link to her homepage" Rockman answered.

"Cool, we can go see her..." Netto started but his stomach began to growl, he sweatdropped "...right after breakfast!" he finished as he left the room, got a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and grabbed his PET before going downstairs.

(Over in Creamland...)

"Lava Fist!" a red armored knight looking Navi called out. He had a dragon's head over his left arm. His right fist grew a bit before he punched Umi. Kurisutaru sent her a Met Guard and she used it to block his attack.

Kurisutaru then got out three chips as Umi leapt back from Dragoman. "Program Advance! Battlechip Bubble Shot! Triple Slot-In!" Kurisutaru said as she sent the chips to her Navi.

A large cannon formed on Umi's arm. She aimed at the knight looking navi "Bubble Spread!" she yelled as she fired the cannon.

"You want to play that way then? Battlechip Area Steal! Slot-In!" Ademu called as he sent the chip, his Navi dodged the attack. "Flame Line 3! Triple Slot-In!" he added as he sent the combo.

"Flame Cross!" the knight shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground, five towers of fire formed from the ground in a cross shape, and hit Umi. She logged out.

"You're getting better Umi, but you're still not quick enough with your attacks to beat me" the knight called to her from the computer.

"You don't have to always fight me at full strength Dragoman" Umi replied, folding her arms over her chest and looking off to the side.

"Dragoman's right Umi-chan, we need to be a bit quicker. C'mon, don't be like that. Dragoman's just trying to help us. He and Ademu have had much more battle experience than we have" Kurisutaru told her Navi. Umi unfolded her arms and turned to face her operator with a smile on her face.

"Okay Kuri-chan, but are we still going to see Neta-chan? I mean, even with all this praticing we're doing" Umi asked.

"Of course we are. But I just want to get some good pratice in before we go see her. Besides, I want to wait for Netto and Rockman to get here" Kurisutaru answered.

"Won't Netto still be in bed?" Ademu asked.

"Well, probably, but I'm sure Rockman has his ways of getting him up" Kurisutaru replied as she plugged Umi back in.

"Yeah, but I just wish they'd work a bit quicker" Rockman chimed in. Dragoman jumped as he saw him. Everyone else laughed.

"Where'd you come from!" Dragoman questioned.

"The link" Rockman answered, pointing a thumb behind him, where the link to Kurisutaru's homepage was.

"Rockman, hello! Netto's up?" Kurisutaru asked him, he nodded.

"Took a while, but yeah, he's up" Rockman replied.

"How's everything in Japan?" Umi asked.

"Great but Netto-kun's been back at school two months and he's already had a few detentions. Besides that, all of us are doing great" Rockman answered.

"Cool, I hope I can get to come see all of you soon" Kurisutaru replied. A screen opened up above Rockman's head.

"We hope you can too Kuri-chan. Have you heard from Saratu?" Netto asked.

"She's emailed me a few times since I last saw all of you. She's doing fine" Kurisutaru answered.

Kurisutaru and Saratu were twins, and did care a lot about each other. While researching into their mother's death, Saratu got involved with Regal and Nebula, along with Ademu. Ademu managed to break away from working for Regal, but Saratu still hadn't. Even though how much Saratu hated him, Regal could have her family kidnapped, and threaten to kill them if she didn't work for him. Saratu didn't want that.

"Any chance for a Netbattle Netto?" Ademu questioned.

Dragoman cracked his knuckles "I could use a challenge" he added with a smirk.

"Later you two. I wanted to wait for Netto so we could go see Mama, I said I'd bring Netto and Rockman next time I went to see her" Kurisutaru replied.

(In the Science Labs' server...)

Yuuichiro was working on a Navi. Her bodysuit had a yellow/orange design, and had an icon like Rockman's. The differences were that the border was orange, the inside was red, and the line crossing through it was drawn in the opposite direction. Her whole body seemed stiff, and she had a wind up key fitted into her back instead of a pack. She had long blonde hair flowing down her back, and she was helmetless. She had bright blue eyes, which looked to be made of glass, a very pale face, and red spots on her cheeks. The wind up key was currently turning.

"Neta, I'm about to put in the last part of this code. Are you ready?" Yuuichiro asked. The navi on the screen nodded. He put in the last part of the code, and executed what he had done.

Neta seemed to relax as the code took effect. She then proceeded to walk around a bit, moving her fingers as she did. She smiled at the screen. "You've done it Yuuichiro! I'm not stiff anymore!" she exclaimed. Yuuichiro smiled at her as she moved around freely. Her body had been stiff for the past few months, and except for her shoulder and thigh joints, her body was completely frozen. Her neck was moveable, but it was hard for her to move it. As she walked around, her body stiffened again and she lost her balance, and she fell straight to the floor, flat on her face. "I hate this damn virus!" Neta yelled.

"We almost had it that time too. This virus must be able to redo any damage that I try to fix" Yuuichiro replied.

"But no other Navi has been infected by touching me since you fixed that problem" Neta replied. At that point, Umi, Rockman and Dragoman logged in. Umi noticed Neta, and she ran over to her, then helped her into a sitting position.

"Thanks Umi. You just get here?" Neta asked, Umi nodded. Neta then noticed Rockman and Dragoman. "Thanks for coming Rockman, Dragoman" she replied.

"What did you want me for Neta? Normally you talk to Kuri-chan and Umi in private" Rockman asked.

"I know, but I just wanted to hang out for a while" Neta answered. She turned to Umi "Can you help me up Umi?" she asked. Umi nodded and grabbed Neta's waiting hand, and pulled her to her feet and made sure she was balanced before letting go of her. Neta sighed "I hate being a doll..." she said, hanging her head.

"Cheer up Neta, you will be cured, someday" Dragoman told her.

"If we had the virus that did this to Neta, we could make a vaccine and destroy the infection, and I could start undoing the damage. But everytime one of our Navis gets a lead, the virus that was spotted gets deleted. It's like someone knows about Neta's infection, and wants to make sure she isn't cured" Yuuichiro said.

"But who'd want me to stay like this? I mean, I don't know that many Navis outside of Nebula's operatives and my friends..." Neta questioned.

"None of the Nebula operatives had a grudge against you and Saratu?" Rockman asked.

"Not that I know of" Neta answered.

"Maybe an old enemy? Someone we don't know could've somehow found out you used to be human" Netto suggested.

"Maybe, but I can't think of any old enemies, but I could've forgotten about them when I became a Navi" Neta replied.

"Maybe Nebula just want you out of the way? They probably didn't take too well the fact that you changed sides when Saratu threw you away" Ademu suggested.

"Then we've got to get one step ahead of them and go looking for that virus" Neta answered. The key in her back then stopped turning. She froze up completely. It was the eftect of the virus she probably hated most. She had to be wound to be able to move or speak at all.

"You're staying put, since you can't fend for yourself in your condition, it won't be safe for you" Yuuichiro told her. Umi began winding Neta up.

"But what can we do? Whoever is deleting the viruses that we need seems to know where to find them" Umi questioned as she finished turning the key and letting it go.

"The most common place for any strong virus is the Ura Net. But it could be dangerous down there, even for you Rockman" Yuuichiro answered.

"Our skills are getting better, and I'm sure Enzan will agree to this. I'm sure we'll be able to convince Meijin to let us go to the Ura Net" Netto replied. (Author note: As far as I'm aware, the Ura Net hasn't been introduced in the anime yet.)

(End of Chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

"You know of the Ura Net, Enzan?" Netto asked.

"Blues and me have already been. Hikari-hakase is probably right on finding the virus you want down there. He called me already and filled me in with the details. I'm sorry about Neta" Enzan answered.

"As long as she gets cured, I bet she'll be happy. I know I'll be relived" Rockman replied.

"Will you do it?" Netto questioned, Enzan nodded.

"I'll do it Netto, but what are Ademu and Kurisutaru's virus deleting skills like? If they're not too good I'd advise them to stay behind. The Ura Net is a very dangerous place" Enzan told him.

"Both of them are getting ready to become Net Saviors, and I've got to see them fight. They'll be able to hold their own" Netto answered.

"If you say so Netto, but they're putting their Navis on the line here. Don't say I didn't warn you" Enzan replied.

Enzan's PET bleeped, he took it out and looked at his Navi "What is it Blues?" he asked.

"Enzan-sama, you have email from Meijin" Blues replied as he brought up the email. _'Hikari-hakase told me what he wants you, Netto, Ademu and Kurisutaru to do. I'll allow it, but make sure the other's Navis don't get deleted, Rockman included. You and Blues have more experience with the Ura Net than they do' _the email read.

"Go find their Navis and we'll get started" Enzan told Netto, he nodded.

"Plug-In! Rockman.EXE! Transmission!" Netto called as he sent Rockman into Enzan's computer.

(On the net, minutes later...)

"This is an old part of the net, is the Ura Net like this?" Rockman asked.

Blues shook his head "No one knows who, but someone keeps updating the Ura Net's server" he answered.

"Maybe it's a server that can update itself? I'm sure the Science Labs will have probably tried something like that at some point" Umi suggested.

"Maybe. But I wonder how it got so dangerous? I didn't think servers could get as dangerous as how Enzan told me" Netto replied.

"If a server is left alone and forgotten long enough, viruses get stronger and break through the server's virus protection because it's too old. I don't think the Ura Net has been used as part of the rest of the Net for a long time" Enzan said.

"So this server could be even older than I am?" Umi asked, Kurisutaru nodded.

"How long ago did Mama create you?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"18 years ago. Navis were kinda new back then" Umi answered.

"Navis were around back then? How long did it take Kuri-chan to upgrade you?" Ademu asked.

"A few hours, but it was easier on her because Denierure-chan used to secretly upgrade me while Saratu and Kuri-chan slept after she became a Navi" Umi answered.

"We're here. You'll need to be on your guard from now on when we enter the link" Blues announced. Everyone nodded.

(Minutes later...)

"Rock Buster!" Rockman yelled as he activated his buster and began firing on the many viruses.

Enzan sent a Sword chip to Blues, and he was using it to slice away at their attackers.

"Aqua Tower!" Umi cried. She'd activated her fin, as she needed it activated to use her Aqua Tower. Her attack hit even more viruses. A dog-like virus leapt up and tried to attack Umi.

"Dragon Blade!" Dragoman called as he sliced the dog-like virus in two.

"What do we do? There's too many of them, and we've no idea what the virus we're looking for looks like" Netto asked.

"I've seen the virus before, remember? Mama was infected while I was fused with her. I haven't seen anything of it yet though..." Kurisutaru replied.

"If it's here we need to go deeper to find it. Start to clear a path through the viruses everyone!" Enzan ordered, everyone nodded.

(Back at the Science Labs...)

"They're going deeper, I hope they don't get themselves lost, they won't be able to plug out their Navis in the deepest areas" Yuuichiro said, he was monitoring the group's progress through the Ura Net.

"They'll be careful, I'm sure of it" Neta replied.

"Denierure, can you think of any reason why Nebula would want you to stay infected, if it is them that are doing this?" Yuuichiro asked.

Neta thought about it. Something clicked in her head and she looked through her system. She found a program which had not been infected yet. "This program. I've been working on it for some time now. It's a program called Ultimate Attack Upgrade. It's a program that creates a powerful attack based on a Navi's element, programs, strengths and weaknesses, by using certain combonations of battlechips. I was near to finishing it when I left Nebula, and I've been working on it since in secret. It's almost finished now, I think I just need another hour working on it. I think Regal knows of my programming skill, and what a program like this could do. He mustn't want me to finish it" she explained.

"Can you tell me more of this program of yours?" Yuuichiro asked.

"That's a surprise for when I finish it, there's still a few bugs in it and you don't know how I've programmed it so far" Neta answered.

"From what you've said, it could help us against Nebula, would you be able to copy it?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"No problem. I haven't put in an anti-copy code. I should be able to copy it fine" Neta replied. Both remained silent for the next few minutes. Neta's head began to hurt. She screamed out.

"Denierure! What's the matter?" Yuuichiro asked in concern.

"I just got a really big headache. I think the virus is acting again..." Neta replied, tears streaming from her eyes.

"The virus is trying to delete your AI again. Stay with me Denierure..." Yuuichiro replied as he began working frantically to stop what was happening.

"Each time it's getting harder and harder to resist, it might get me this time" Neta said.

"Thinking like that is going to help the virus win, you've got to snap out of it" Yuuichiro told her.

"Try to hurry Yuuichiro-kun, I don't want to go..." Neta replied, within a few minutes, the headache she was feeling subsided. Neta sighed with relief.

"If Rockman and the others can get hold of the virus, that should be the last one you'll feel" Yuuichiro told her, she smiled at this. Rush popped out of a hole and wiped Neta's tears with a tissue.

"Thanks Rush" Neta said thankfully. Rush barked happily.

(In the Ura Net...)

Everyone's Navis had got quite a way through the Ura Net, but had taken some damage, even Blues. They had found a spot where they could rest before setting off again.

"Here's a question, when we find the virus, how are we going to get it back to the Science Labs without getting infected too? I don't think any of us want to become like Neta is now, even for a short time" Rockman asked.

"Didn't..." Netto began, then shut up because Ademu was glaring at him. He knew what he was going to say.

Everyone turned to Umi. She looked worried "You don't want me to do it, do you?" Umi asked, everyone nodded.She sighed.

"Don't worry Umi-chan, you don't have to be infected. Hikari-hakase sent us a chip for that, remember?" Kurisutaru told her Navi, holding up the chip.

Umi hit her fist into her palm, remembering what had happened before they came to the Ura Net. "That's right! He gave us a Containment chip. We can use it to get the virus back to the Science Labs!" Umi replied.

"Why didn't you say something about it before Kuri-chan?" Netto asked.

Kurisutaru blushed a bit, sweatdropping and rubbing the back of her head "Sorry, I forgot all about it" she said.

"Well, we know about it now, so we just need to find this damn virus" Dragoman replied. Everyone nodded.

Blues was kneeled over a nearby male Navi, whom was on the ground. He had most of Neta's problems, and a couple more. His face was fixed into a bright smile, and Blues couldn't sense any AI. Everyone else walked over to him, Umi gasped as she saw the Navi. "I can only guess we're getting close" Blues said.

"Maybe if we can get Rush here, we can get some information out of him" Rockman suggested.

"I already scanned him, there's no AI. This might be the full effect of the virus, I don't think Neta has much time left" Blues replied.

"Poor Navi, I hope Mama doesn't end up like him..." Kurisutaru said, hanging her head.

"Kuri-chan, I'm picking something up. There's a flicker of AI, but it's very faint. I'll call Denierure-chan to send Rush here" Umi replied as she started the call.

"Umi? Are all of you okay down there?" Neta asked. Umi nodded.

"We've taken a bit of damage on our way down here, but we should be fine. Can you send Rush here? We've found another infected Navi" Umi questioned.

"Sure, he'll be with you any second" Neta answered. Sure enough, a hole opened and Rush popped out of it.

"Thanks Mama, we'll send him back to you once we're done" Kurisutaru replied. Neta hung up.

"Shouldn't we be pressing on? We don't know how long Neta has before she ends up like this" Ademu questioned.

"We need the information Ademu, questioning this Navi might give us a better chance of finding the virus sooner" Enzan told him. Umi had been talking to Rush, and he nodded, then leapt over to the male Navi, and began turning his key. Once he was wound and Rush let the key go, the key was moving, but the Navi wasn't.

"What you sensed must not be enough for him to move or speak" Dragoman said to Umi.

"We'll have to leave him, and hope that we get the virus back to the Science Labs with enough time for the scientists to create a vaccine for Neta, to avoid her becoming like this" Blues replied, getting up.

As the group began to press on, something surprising happened "U-umi, don't go..." a voice called out. Umi turned around and ran back over to the Navi. She kneeled down beside him.

"You know my name?" Umi asked.

"L-look at me Umi, y-you know who I am" the navi answered. The smile on his face then dropped.

Umi looked over him, and then realised she DID in fact know him. "Oh god, Branchman" she replied, getting a very slight nod out of him. He was a brown skinned Navi, with brown armor and a green leaf design over his arms and legs. He has green gloves and boots with a brown root design. He wasn't wearing a helmet, but he had a tree's crown on his head.

"You know him Umi?" Rockman asked.

Umi nodded "He's an old friend of mine, Kuri-chan and his operator got along, but Branchman and me never used to" Umi answered.

"Erumeru-kun just suddenly stopped emailing me sometime ago, I guess now I know why" Kurisutaru added.

"I was wondering what happened to you Branchman, and you're a mess. What happened to annoying the heck out of anyone and everyone?" Umi questioned.

"He'll have changed Umi, the virus affecting his AI could have changed him easily, or it is trying to delete him and turn him into an empty shell" Enzan told her.

"What he said, if I ever get out of this, you can be sure you'll hate me like you used to" Branchman replied, laughing slightly.

Umi turned to the other Navis "I'll stay back with him, Kuri-chan, give the Containment chip to Ademu, he'll need it to catch the virus" Umi told her operator, she nodded and handed the chip to Ademu.

"What're you guys after?" Branchman questioned.

"The same virus that infected you, we originally came down to get it for our friend Neta, but it looks like we'll be able to get you fixed up too" Rockman answered.

"Wait, Neta, as in Kurisutaru's sister's Navi Neta? She got infected too? Wait, I thought she ran off" Branchman said.

That made Kurisutaru's blood boil, no matter how damaged he got, Branchman, was still Branchman. "Umi, as much as I want you to hurt him for that, I don't want you infected. Leave it until he's cured" Kurisutaru told her Navi.

Umi nodded, but still wanted to hit him for that. She began to regret her decision to stay back with him as the other Navis continued on their way.

"This place isn't safe, and we all know that Umi doesn't have the strength to protect you both for long. Rush, can you take Umi and Branchman to the Science Labs?" Kurisutaru asked.

Rush nodded, and opened a hole under Branchman, he disappeared down it. He closed it, then opened one for him and Umi. They both disappeared down it.

(Minutes later...)

The three Navis had stumbled onto a containment field, containing many viruses, the kind Kurisutaru knew they needed. The viruses inside were trying to escape, but having no luck. She was watching what everyone was doing from Ademu's PET.

"They weren't getting deleted, they were getting brought here. but who would do this?" Kurisutaru asked.

"Nebula! Who else?" Dragoman replied.

"We have to open that thing to get one of them out for Neta and Branchman, but we can't let them all out, because then we'll probably get infected then. What do we do?" Rockman questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hikari-hakase just gave me some useful information, the Containment chip can pass barriers and fields like this one, to make a hole. All we need to do is hold the program up against the wall of the barrier, wait for one of those viruses to jump in, then you guys can be on your way back" Kurisutaru replied.

After doing so, and getting the virus into the chip program, Netto smiled. "Now we just need to get this thing back to the Science Labs for them to make a cure!" he exclaimed.

Dragoman was holding onto the container with the virus inside. "Well, we'd best go before we get attacked again" he said, everyone nodded.

But before they could go anywhere, a Bubble Shot hit Dragoman in the side of the head, loosening his grip on the container, a Heat Shot then hit the container, knocking it away from him. Everyone's Navis went into battle stances, and faced the direction that the attacks had come from.

Ademu and Dragoman gasped, to see who their attacker actually was.

(End of Chapter)

Heh, I'm evil sometimes, aren't I?

Anyway, just something I'm going to clear up. I don't own Supaiku Erumeru, or his Navi Branchman. They belong to Bookman of the EXEHQ Forums, and I have his permission to use them.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

"Heart!" Ademu gasped. He was surprised to see her, let alone see her attack them. Ademu and Dragoman had seen her get deleted by R-Pyra.

The Navi was indeed Heart, but she looked different. Her eyes were dull, had no sign of life in them at all. Her face was completely emotionless, though her lips were moving slightly, as if she was whispering something to herself over and over.

Heart put her hands out together, and energy began to gather at her palms. A larger white blast fired from them, and aimed for Dragoman. 

"Battlechip Barrier! Slot-In!" Ademu called. The barrier formed and stopped Heart's attack.

"Heart's Spirit Shot. She has all of her abilities. We need to be careful. I don't think she's messing around with us here" Dragoman told everyone, they nodded.

Rockman formed his buster, and started to fire on Heart "Rock Buster!" he yelled. Heart took a couple of hits, but didn't seem to be bothered. She dodged the other shots at her.

"Dragon Blade!" Dragoman called as he formed his sword, and charged at Heart. He attempted to slash her, but she kept dodging his swipes at her. After a few swipes, Heart jumped up, and landed on Dragoman's sword, startling him. She then proceeded to jump again to kick him in the head, sending him to the floor.

"Battlechip Thunder Soul! Slot-In!" Netto called as he inserted the chip. 

"Soul Unision! Thunder Soul!" Rockman yelled as he changed into Thunder Soul. He then formed his weapon, and aimed at Heart "Zap Ring!" he shouted.

Heart was caught by the attack, and it paralyzed her.

Blues was about to finish her, but Rockman put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, shaking his head.

"Leave her, as Ademu explained it to us, Heart is also his sister. She was deleted by R-Pyra, or so we thought" Rockman told him. 

Dragoman picked Heart up from behind to restrain her. Once the paralysis wore off, Heart just stayed still, returning to whispering quietly to herself. "Heart? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It might have something to do with what she's saying, try to listen to her Dragoman" Ademu told his Navi. Dragoman nodded as he lowered his head to try to hear the smaller Navi.

"...not...deleted" Heart said. Dragoman didn't understand until she repeated "Michirure...not...deleted" she repeated.

"She says that Michirure wasn't deleted, but is that possible?" Dragoman questioned.

"I'm not sure, let's take her back with us. Maybe Hikari-hakase can find out what's wrong with her" Ademu told him, he nodded.

Rockman grabbed the container, and they started on their way back.

(Science Labs, two hours later...)

"The vaccine will take a bit longer to be finished, relax Kurisutaru, we'll get Denierure cured" Yuuichiro assured her.

"Hakase, what about Heart?" Ademu spoke up.

"From scanning her, and from the information you gave me about what happened five months ago, all I can say is that she's a ghost Navi. That's the only explanation I can think of for how she returned, and why she is in the state that she is" Yuuichiro answered. 

"Ghost Navi?" Everyone questioned.

"After a Navi is deleted, their data can be put back together, as a practical ghost. They have all of their battle abilities intact, but next to nothing of their AI or anything else. They can only be formed usually when they feel they have a purpose to fulfil before they can rest. Heart's must have been to tell Ademu that Michirure wasn't deleted" Yuuichiro replied.

"But then why did she attack their Navis? Couldn't she remember them?" Meiru asked.

"As I said, she will have lost most, if not all of her AI when she was deleted. She wouldn't have known what she was doing, and it's probable that she could've been controlled" Yuuichiro explained. 

"Her data was in the Nebula server Ademu, they could have had one of their Navis rebuild her as a Ghost Navi to do something for them. They could have used her to round up those viruses, because of her special anti-virus program" Dragoman suggested.

Ademu stayed silent, he was thinking. Could Michirure have survived?

"Can you do anything for her Papa?" Netto asked.

"I can repair her frame without trouble, but I need the rest of her AI data to put her back to the way she was. If not, I can create a completely new AI program, but she won't remember a thing, she'll be a brand new Navi" Yuuichiro replied.

"We'll go looking on the net for it tonight" Ademu said.

An email alert went off. Yuuichiro opened an email on his computer 'Hakase, the vaccine has been finished. We tested it on a few of the Navis that helped us research on Neta and ended up being infected too. The vaccine works fine. Gateman is on his way to your computer with the vaccine right now'-Meijin.

At that moment, Gateman entered Yuuichiro's computer and walked straight over to Neta and Branchman.

"Okay, leave the vaccine here and I'll have Rush give it to them. You should get back to Meijin" Yuuichiro said, Gateman nodded, set the vaccine down, and then left. Rush popped out of a hole and grabbed the vaccine.

"Give that vaccine to both Neta and Branchman, there should be enough there for both of them" Yuuichiro told him, Rush nodded as he walked over to Neta and Branchman.

Neither of the two had been wound, so they had to be silent. Neta had another change in the last few hours, while Rockman and the others were on the Ura Net. Her hair had styled itself into two perfect pigtails, and hardened. Both Navis had also begun to shrink, but Neta hadn't become much smaller yet, Branchman was at least half her size.

Rush opened Neta's mouth slightly and poured some of the vaccine into it, then did the same for Branchman. Both Navis began to regain their size. Neta's hair began to return to normal, then unstyle itself. Branchman's body began to unstiffen and relax. The keys of both Navis disappeared. Within another minute or two, the virus' effects had been cured. They were normal again. Neta smiled as her helmet formed on her head, and her hair returned to it's usual ginger color, completing her return to her normal form. She got onto her feet, but stumbled a little, Umi ran over to support her.

"How do you feel?" Umi asked.

Neta smiled slightly "The best I've felt in months, but I do feel a bit drained..." she answered.

"You just need to rest, then you should be fine. Kurisutaru, do you want me to bring Neta's PET to you, or do you want to come here to pick it up?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"I'll see if I can come over, but Dad's at work, so I can't ask him til he gets home" Kurisutaru replied.

"Well, what are you going to do now Branchman? Without an operator and all..." Dragoman asked.

"Well, I'll see about getting back to Creamland first, then I'll probably ask Kuri-chan to take me to Erumeru" Branchman answered.

"I'll probably see him at school tomorrow, so I'll tell him you're okay. If you can, go to the school's server, I'll try to have Umi meet you there during lunch when I get hold of Erumeru" Kurisutaru replied, Branchman nodded. Everyone else had been talking with Neta. 

"Well, thanks for going down there Saito-kun, I know how dangerous it can get down in the Ura Net" Neta thanked him.

"You needed the cure Neta, I didn't want you to stay infected, since Papa couldn't cure you without the virus" Rockman replied. 

"Yuuichiro-kun's right, I need to rest..." Neta said quietly.

_Neta.EXE: Logging Out._

"I hope Denierure-chan feels better..." Umi said sadly. 

"Hikari-hakase said she'd be okay, don't worry Umi" Kurisutaru replied.

(Over in Creamland, later...)

It was late, almost midnight. Kurisutaru was waiting up for her father, who had a late shift tonight. Both Ademu and Dragoman were also waiting up, Ademu had Dragoman plugged in.

Dragoman heard the link to Kurisutaru's homepage activate. Dragoman hid himself with a Invisibility chip that Ademu had sent to him earlier. He looked down at the link, and it was R-Pyra, the Navi he'd been waiting up for.

_'I can't sense Umi plugged in Saratu'_ Pyra thought to her partner. 

"Good, this'll be another easily delivery. Do you see any email files waiting for me?" Saratu asked.

_'Nope'_ Pyra answered.

R-Pyra walked forward, and produced an email file from her program storage. She gave it to Kurisutaru's email program, to send it to her PET. She was on her way out, when Dragoman jumped down to block her path, and the Invisibility chip wore off. She backed up a bit. "Er... Dragoman...hi..." Saratu managed to get out. She was trembling, mainly because she had no battlechips in her PET when she Cross Fused. She was defenseless.

"Don't worry, Dragoman's not going to hurt you. Though I could easily tell him to for deleting Heart. I need some information, and a favour" Ademu explained to her.

"Ademu, before I tell you what you want to know, I just want to say I didn't delete Heart, Pyra knocked me out and did it herself" Saratu explained.

"It might not matter Saratu. What do you know about Heart reforming as a Ghost Navi?" Ademu questioned.

"It was Nebula that put her back together, but not fully so she would listen to them. They've been using her to round up these wind up toy viruses. I wasn't any part of it" Saratu answered.

"Okay, we found Heart, and eventually brought her back to the Science Labs. For some reason, she keeps repeating that Michirure wasn't deleted. Is Michirure's body still at the Nebula base?" Admeu asked. 

"Yes, the machine tried to kill her off by starving her because of a virus problem a few times, but Pyra and me fixed it every time" Saratu answered.

"Good. Can you think of any way she could've survived on the net?" Ademu asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that her AI body was knocked into the link, and none of us noticed over the smoke left by the bomb" Saratu replied.

"I'm going to hack into the Nebula server and get one of the Science Labs' scientists' Navis into the server to hopefully return Michirure to her body. Please Saratu, I want you to make sure she gets out of the Nebula base safe" Ademu told her.

"Don't worry, I can have Pyra let this Navi in, just send Dragoman with him so I know he's with you" Saratu said.

"Okay, just a minute while I call Meijin to arrange it. It could be tonight knowing him" Ademu replied, R-Pyra nodded. The screen link to his PET disappeared.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Regal? Won't he notice you gone if you wait for Ademu to get back?" Dragoman asked.

"I have my own time Dragoman. Regal gets me to do more than I used to, but I still get some time to myself" Saratu answered. Silence followed for a few minutes before Saratu spoke again "How's Mom? Kuri-chan left me an email last time I came, and she told me what happened to her" Saratu asked.

"She's fine, she's just been cured, and she's resting in her PET at the Science Labs" Dragoman answered.

"Is Kuri-chan up?" Saratu questioned.

Dragoman nodded "She's waiting up for Reo to ask him if she can go to Japan to pick up Neta. I think she wants a little break from school too" Dragoman answered.

Saratu laughed "Kuri-chan's still keeping up her schoolwork I see" she replied.

"Maybe you should talk to her Saratu, she really does miss you" Dragoman suggested.

"I know, but it'll be harder for me to go if I see her. I don't want to upset her like that again. It's best if she doesn't know I'm here" Saratu replied.

Ademu's screen link returned "He can send one of his Navis now. He's on his way to the server. You and Dragoman should get over there too" he explained, R-Pyra and Dragoman nodded.

(Nebula server, minutes later...)

"Seems Saratu was right, Michirure's data is here" Gateman spoke up, he was working on the link, they had got into the Nebula server without trouble.

"Meijin, can you return Michirure to her body?" Ademu questioned. 

Meijin nodded "It'll take a bit of time, but I can do it" he answered.

"I'm in with her body now, will she wake up as soon as you put her back in her body?" Saratu asked, she had separated from Pyra, and was on a screen link above Pyra's head.

"I'm not sure, I don't expect her to, but she might. Make sure she stays quiet when she wakes up Saratu" Meijin answered, Saratu nodded. 

Saratu yawned "I will if I can stay awake long enough" she replied. She looked away from her PET to look at the sleeping red headed girl. "It'll be too dangerous for me to bring her to you while you're at home, can you meet me somewhere Ademu?" she asked.

"Name the place when you get here and I'll be there" Ademu answered. 

"Saratu, Ademu, we can handle things here with Michirure, you two should go get some sleep" Dragoman advised.

"I don't care, I'm staying up to watch over her" Ademu snapped back at him.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. I don't usually get a lot of sleep anyway" Saratu replied. Meijin noticed how tired the girl looked.

"It shows Saratu. Dragoman is right, go get some sleep. Staying up nights on end like this isn't good for your body" Meijin added. 

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. I'm going to stay up whether you want me to or not" Saratu replied sternly, then looked off to the side. 

The next few minutes were spent in silence, until Mejin spoke up again. "Okay, everything is ready, I'm starting the upload" he announced.

"How long will this take Meijin?" Ademu questioned.

"With how things are looking on this end, a few more minutes, but I'm not sure if she'll wake up when the upload finishes" Meijin answered.

(Nebula base, about half an hour later...)

The upload had finished, and they were just waiting on Michirure to wake up. Sure enough, Michirure began to stir.

"Ademu, Meijin, I think she's waking up" Saratu said, then got up and walked over to Michirure.

Michirure opened her brown eyes slightly, then opened them fully and gasped as she saw Saratu, and started to try to free herself from her bonds, which kept her on the machine.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you Michirure-chan" Saratu told her. This didn't calm her down. "If you calm down I'll free you, we need to be careful and quiet to get out of here" she added. 

Michirure calmed down a little _'I don't feel too good... What did they have my body eating?'_ she wondered as Saratu began to undo the bonds. "B-but you tried to kill me on the net" she spoke up. 

"That was Pyra, she knocked me out, I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry, but Heart was deleted" Saratu admitted to her.

"I saw that before I was knocked into the link" Michirure replied, Saratu finished freeing her. Michirure got off of the machine. She then started looking around franticly, saw a trash can, ran over to it and puked. Once she was finished, she got up to look at herself. She was still wearing the hospital clothes she was wearing when she was last awake. She also noticed her hair had grown quite a bit, it came just above her thighs, and was a mess. _'I need a haircut when I get out of here'_ she thought.

"Michirure, you feeling okay?" Saratu asked, Michirure nodded as she turned to look at her. "I've got your clothes here, get dressed and let's get going, we don't have all night" Saratu told her. She got into the brown coat and green skirt that Saratu was holding onto. 

"Can we eat before we go Saratu? I need some real food in me..." Michirure asked. Saratu sighed.

"C'mon Saratu, she's been on Life Support for just under a year and a half, she could use some food" Ademu spoke up from the nearby computer.

"Year and a half? What happened to putting me back in my body as soon as we got in there?" Michirure demanded.

"We thought you were deleted Michirure, sorry" Ademu answered. 

Michirure walked over to the computer "I can't wait to see you Ademu-niisan" she smiled.

"Just get back here so we can put Nebula behind us, okay?" Ademu replied.

"Here's a question, how are both of you going to get here to Creamland? I don't think you have the cash to get both of you a flight here Saratu, and Michirure doesn't have her PET with her" Dragoman asked.

"I have the cash, don't worry. We'd better get going before they find out Michirure is up and about. I'll see you in Creamland Ademu" Saratu replied as she plugged Pyra out, turned off the computer, and left the room with Michirure.

(Creamland, the following morning...)

"WHAT!" Kurisutaru exclaimed as Umi showed her a new email. It had been sent sometime during that morning. She'd read the email that Saratu had left her, but she'd been sent another email.

_'Keshiro Kurisutaru, we are aware that you and your Navi went down into the Ura Net with a small team, two of them being two of Japan's top Net Saviors, Ijuuin Enzan and Hikari Netto. Their commander, Eguchi Meijin, has requested because of the fact that you worked well with your teammates to accomplish a personal goal, that you be withdrawn from your test mission, and given your Net Savior badge. Report to the Creamland Net Savior HQ for your first assignment as soon as soon as you can. All details will be given to you then. Directions have been added to this email'_

"W-we're Net Saviors now?" Kurisutaru asked. Umi nodded as she closed the email.

"This is great Kuri-chan!" Umi exclaimed.

"Well, we don't want to keep our commander waiting. We can go straight after school" Kurisutaru replied.

(End of Chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe, this took a while to write. I've been playing Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Good game, but the battle system could've been better. I spent an entire day on it. Anyone know of any other ZOE games? I've done the three that are currently out (ZOE1, ZOE2: The 2nd Runner and ZOE: The Fist of Mars), and I'm just wondering if anyone has heard anything about a new one?

Also, in the time between Forced Hybrids, and this fic, Stream happened.

(Chapter 4)

Kurisutaru had gone through most of her school day. She just had lunch and her last lession for the day before she had to go begin her duties as a Net Savior. It looked like she was looking for someone.

Once she spotted who she was looking for, she walked over to him. He had spiky green hair, green eyes, and was wearing a t-shirt, brown pants, and a black belt with Branchman's icon in the middle, which was a green background, with thin brown hands, clenching into fists.

"Erumeru-kun, I've been looking for you all day!" Kurisutaru said to him.

"Oh, Kuri-chan, sorry, what did you want to see me about?" Erumeru asked.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened to Branchman?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"I didn't think you or Umi would care, seeing as how much he used to annoy both of you" Erumeru answered.

"Valid point, but here's some good news for you, Umi and I found him" Kurisutaru replied.

"He was in bad shape too, was kinda funny to see him like that though" Umi giggled.

"You saw him as a wind up toy?" Erumeru asked, Kurisutaru nodded, he sighed. "I didn't know what to do. he got separated from my PET when we wandered into an older part of the net. How's he doing?" he added.

"Fine, we got him cured of the virus. You remember Neta, right?" Kurisutaru questioned, Erumeru nodded.

"She's your sister's Navi, I wouldn't forget her Kuri-chan" Erumeru answered.

"She's actually my sister's ex Navi, but she got infected too. We got her fixed up too. Do you have your PET with you?" Kurisutaru asked. Erumeru nodded. She began to walk away, then turned back to look at him "C'mon Erumeru, I asked Branchman to come to the school's server and meet us there" she told him.

(Over in Japan...)

Neta had a few windows open in front of her. She was working on the program that she had told Yuuichiro about.

Yuuichiro was working on something that he couldn't tell her about, since she wasn't officially working for the Science Labs. She just did jobs every now and then.

"You and Papa really are alike, aren't you?" Rockman asked, startling her. She hadn't noticed him walk up. He was holding some data out to her.

Neta blushed a bit at the comment as she took the data and started consuming it. "I just need to get this program finished, it could help us against Nebula" Neta answered.

"You've been working on this since early this morning Denierure-chan, you need a break, seeing as you've just been cured of that virus..." Rockman told her.

Neta sighed "Please don't remind me about that virus, I spent months as a doll because of that thing" she said. "Anyway, yeah, I guess I could use a break" she added. She closed the program windows she had open and got up off the floor.

"So you've heard the news from Kuri-chan?" Netto asked, Neta nodded.

"I think she came to me before anyone else Netto, well, I just hope she can handle it..." Neta replied.

Rockman smiled at her as he put a hand on her shoulder "If she's anything like her mother, she will" he told her, making her blush a bit.

"Let's go to Internet City, I want to see what's changed since I was last there" Neta replied as she grabbed onto Rockman, and linked them over to Internet City.

(Elsewhere...)

Saratu yawned. She and Michirure had got to Creamland, by plane, and she'd had some sleep on the plane there, but she was still tired. Michirure wasn't tired at all. They'd been there a couple of hours, and the first thing Michirure wanted to do was get a haircut. Saratu secretly asked Ademu for the money while she was getting it done. Now her hair was just under her shoulders, but was still a little messy.

"Where'd Ademu say he was going to meet us?" Michirure asked.

"At a cafe near home. I know which one he means" Saratu replied as they walked on.

"But won't you get arrested if you get caught there by the Net Saviors?" Michirure asked.

"Don't worry about me Michirure, I just want to get you back to Ademu, talk to him for a little while, then get the first plane I can back to Japan. I know what I'm doing" Saratu answered.

"I hope so Saratu..." Michirure replied.

(Minutes later...)

Saratu and Michirure entered the cafe where they were meeting Ademu. Once they noticed him, sat down at a table, they walked over to him, Saratu took a seat across from him, while Michirure hugged her brother. "Ademu!" Michirure exclaimed.

Ademu ruffled the younger girl's hair a little with a smile, then turned to Saratu "Thanks Saratu, this means a lot" he told her.

"Don't mention it. She was being kept for no reason, especially since we found out she hadn't been deleted on the net. I just wanted to pay you back for saving my neck on the net all those times" Saratu replied. She then started to look around, worriedly.

"Are you trying to draw attention to yourself Saratu? If you just relax the Net Saviors might not notice you" Michirure whispered to her.

"Believe me, the Net Saviors here and in Japan know me, they'll spot me without trouble" Saratu said.

"One's looking at you right now you know" Ademu replied. Hearing this made Saratu hide under the table.

"Where?" Saratu asked.

"Relax Saratu. I'm not going to turn you in. Though my higher ups might take my badge if they knew about this" Ademu replied. Saratu sat back in her seat, looking confused.

"You're a Net Savior? When did that happen?" Saratu questioned.

Ademu grinned "I got my badge today, same for Kuri-chan" he answered.

"Kuri-chan's a Net Savior? I could really get into trouble for going to see her now..." Saratu replied.

"Don't worry Saratu, since Kuri-chan and me are Net Saviors now, we might be able to convince our higher ups to give you immunity from your crimes, and protect you, Kuri-chan and Reo from Nebula's agents. You'd be able to live your life at home again" Ademu explained.

"It sounds like a good idea, seeing as I am looking to be locked up for a long time. I don't want to be running for the rest of my life..." Saratu said sadly, looking off to the side.

"It'll take a while, seeing as Kuri-chan and me need to do a few assignments first, but we will try to talk them into it. Just try not to get caught a while longer, okay?" Ademu asked, she nodded.

"Ademu, can we get something to eat?" Michirure asked, he nodded. Saratu got up from her seat.

"I should get going, before I get caught" Saratu told the two.

"You're right, and thanks again" Ademu replied, she waved before she left the cafe.

(School server...)

"Branchman, apologize! You know how Umi gets when you insult her over her age like that" Erumeru told his Navi, getting no response from him.

Umi was in tears. It was clear that Branchman was a much younger and newer Navi than Umi was, and as he used to, he often insulted her over it.

"What? She might have an upgraded frame now, but she's still the same old hag I remember" Branchman replied. (Author note: Sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but his eyes are white and pixel sized). "Besides, why's Umi still around? Didn't her operator go six feet under about a decade ago?" he asked.

"Er, I think you just stepped on thin ice there Branchman, very thin" Erumeru replied. Branchman looked at both Kurisutaru and Umi, both were fuming. "Umi still cares for her old operator, and that same operator is Kuri-chan's Mom" he explained to him.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Branchman replied, sweatdropping, but it did him no good. Kurisutaru sent her a Fire Sword, and Umi started chasing Branchman with it.

"Get back here you baka!" Umi yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Umi! Please put the sword away! I was joking!" Branchman replied.

(Internet City...)

Rockman and Neta were on a balcony, overlooking Internet City. Neta smiled as she continued to stare over the city. "Amazing... This place has changed a lot since I was last here" she said.

"Papa hasn't let you come while you've been infected?" Rockman asked, Neta shook her head.

"I would've put many Navis in risk of being infected too. Yuuichiro didn't want that" Neta replied.

"But at least you're cured now" Rockman said with a smile. "Hey Neta, how'd you adjust to becoming a Navi ten years ago? I mean, with losing your senses of taste and smell, and having to keep eating data to give yourself strength instead of food" he asked.

"Weird at first, but I got used to it. It was hard for me, realizing what I'd have to give up. I was kind of jealous of Haruka back then, still being able to help your father raise you, where I couldn't even see Saratu and Kurisutaru. But I was happy for her too. I remember how you and Netto were back then" Neta replied.

Rockman rubbed the back of his helmet "Yeah, we'd always try to touch our hands together, but his hand would always be blocked by the screen, and mine would always pass through the screen link. I kinda felt lonely after he stopped coming to the Science Labs" he said.

"Denierure" A voice called out. Both Rockman and Neta turned around to see a pair of angels, both were very similiar, but one was male, the other female. Both had white armor, wings and golden bracelets fitted around their wrists and ankles and each had a differently designed golden mask. The female had long white hair reaching down to her thighs. The male had the Blue Moon symbol, while the female had the Red Sun, both in gold color as their icons.

"Spirit, Chibura. I wasn't expecting to see you both. What brings the two of you here?" Neta asked the two.

"To return this. I believe this belongs to a young friend of yours" the male, Spirit, answered. He passed the glowing white sphere to Neta.

"Th-this is AI data. This is Heart's AI?" Neta asked, getting a nod out of him.

"We also came to tell you that you must find yourself a new operator, whom can Cross Fuse with you on a regular basis. Nebula is planning something, and you can be sure they'll be using Dimensional Areas to cause chaos. We have been watching over your daughter, and it would be best for her that you become her Navi again in place of Pyra. Each time she fuses with Pyra, Pyra's system continues to damage her mind, by putting more stress on it than Cross Fusion would with you, or another operator and Navi. We think she only has a short amount of time before it kills her" Chibura explained.

"Do you have proof?" Neta questioned. Chibura nodded as she handed a file to Neta. She read over it, and gasped. "Did Regal plan this from the start when he designed Pyra?" she asked.

"Yes. We got into Regal's files, and he is trying to create a Navi stronger than any created before. With Pyra's programming, if Saratu's mind dies, she would gain a permanent fusion with Saratu, permanently giving her the added power of Cross Fusion. With Pyra completely loyal to Regal, he would have no problem with commanding her" Spirit answered.

"So ever since he finished Pyra, Regal's just been using Saratu?" Rockman questioned, getting a nod out of both angels.

"Saratu has become his puppet, with him pulling her strings, but she doesn't realise. Denierure, you must find and warn Saratu about this" Chibura answered.

"But wait, I thought that the operator and Navi had to be synchronized to be able to Cross Fuse" Netto spoke up.

"Regal found a way around that when he created Pyra. He created her using some of the Dark Chip's code" Spirit replied.

"The two of us must be going. We'll see you again when you can become Saratu's Navi again Denierure" Chibura added as the two disappeared.

"That's not going to be easy, sure Saratu believes that I'm her mother now, but how am I going to convince her to operate me again?" Neta wondered.

"We could try explaining to her what Spirit and Chibura just told us Neta, but there's the problem of finding her though..." Netto replied.

"Well, we can't do anything about it right now. Why don't we get Heart's AI to Papa?" Rockman asked, Neta nodded.

(Creamland Airport, later...)

"I'm glad we got teamed together for this, I just hope we can do this..." Kurisutaru said. Ademu smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kuri-chan, we'll do fine. Besides, this trip gives you the chance to pick up Neta" Ademu told her.

"I know, but this is our first assignment, and I'm still nervous..." Kurisutaru replied.

"I don't think we'd be given anything too hard, with this being our first assignment and all. But then again, the whole organization is meant to be working against Nebula" Ademu said.

"Where's Michirure? She was here when we came in..." Kuristuaru asked.

"She just went to use the bathroom. We'll wait for her then hopefully be able to board when she gets back" Ademu answered.

(Science Labs server, at that time...)

"Okay, that should do it" Yuuichiro said as he finished reinstalling Heart's AI program. He then reactivated her.

Heart began to stir, then opened her eyes and sat herself up. "What happened?" she asked. Her head was pounding.

"You were deleted, but Nebula put your body back together as a Ghost Navi, I repaired it, and put your AI back in" Yuuichiro explained.

"Thanks Hikari-hakase. Wait, Michirure-chan!" Heart replied, remembering what happened. Tears formed in her eyes.

"There's no need to cry Heart, Michirure's data body was knocked into the link, we just recently put her back in her body" Neta told her. Heart wiped her eyes and smiled up at her.

"She's okay?" Heart questioned, Neta nodded "Cool!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm, Spirit and Chibura were Navis created to help watch over the internet, but their last appointed job was to watch over you and Neta" Yuuichiro answered. Rockman had just asked him about Spirit and Chibura.

"But they called Neta by her human name, did she know them before she became a Navi?" Rockman asked.

"Yes, she worked with them up until she became a Navi" Yuuichiro answered.

"But Yuuichiro, what can we do about what they told me? I don't know where Saratu is, and she might die without realizing what Pyra's system is doing to her" Neta asked.

"I read over the file they gave you, and there's a slight chance Saratu could live. But she has to be on the net. But if Pyra is loyal to Regal, Saratu could, and probably will lose her body. Meijin and I are currently creating a Navi body for her temporarily, but we'll need your help Denierure" Yuuichiro replied.

"I know we should prepare Yuuichiro, in case Saratu does end up being separated from her body, but I want to try to make sure we don't need this body. I'm going to look for her" Neta replied as she left Yuuichiro's computer.

"Should I go help her Papa?" Rockman asked. Yuuichiro nodded.

"She's worried about Saratu, she might do something reckless" Yuuichiro answered, Rockman left the computer to find Neta.

(Elsewhere on the net...)

"What'd you want me to come on the net to see Pyra? You know I haven't been feeling well while I've been on with you recently" Saratu asked her other.

_'It's a surprise Saratu, just wait a little longer' _Pyra answered. She knew everything about her programming, and what Regal wanted her to do.

"This better be good, I'm not taking a serious headache like this for nothing" Saratu shot back.

Pyra grinned inside of her _'Don't worry Saratu, it will be'_ she replied.

(End of Chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5)

R-Pyra was still on the net. Pyra smirked inside of their fused form. _'Okay... Saratu's on the net with me, I've disabled the plug-out command, am I forgetting anything?'_ Pyra thought to herself. _'I don't think so, well, I guess I should probably get started. She should've stayed with her old Navi if she valued her life, but then again, she had no idea this is what Regal wanted her to do'_ she added with a laugh.

Saratu stopped walking. "Pyra, either you tell me what you wanted to show me, or I'm plugging out" she told her Navi.  
_  
__'Certainly Saratu, it's time anyway'_ Pyra replied. The headache Saratu was feeling got worse, much worse. Saratu held her head as she dropped to the floor, screaming.

"Pyra! What're you doing!" Saratu yelled.

_'What Regal-sama ordered me to do. Complete my programming. Did you think a Navi with my abilities had any need for an operator? You foolish girl'_ Pyra answered

(Elsewhere...) 

Neta stopped walking, and put a hand over her icon with a sad look on her face. Rockman looked at her, confused "Something wrong Neta?" he asked.

"I just got a really bad feeling Rockman. We might be too late" Neta replied as she ran ahead of him.

"Neta! Wait!" Rockman called after her as he ran on to try to catch up. 

(Back with Pyra and Saratu...)

R-Pyra was still on the ground, though both sides of her were still awake. "Your resistance isn't making any difference Saratu. I'm still very easily taking over you" Pyra told Saratu "I might let you live, if I feel like it once I'm in control of you, which won't be long now" she added. She was speaking through Saratu's mouth, while Saratu herself was now only able to speak with her mind.

_'But what does taking my body help you do? You're still a Navi'_ Saratu questioned.

"WIthout your mind, my programming unlocks my true power, because of keeping the added power I get from being Cross Fused. I can also put myself into your body with you gone. So I can go into the real world as you" Pyra answered.

Neta ran up with Rockman, and ran straight over to R-Pyra, then kneeled down beside her "Saratu? Are you okay?" she asked, but got an evil smirk in reply.

"She is for now, but I can't say for when I finish taking control of her" Pyra's voice replied.

_'Neta! Help!'_ Saratu cried.

"Quiet you, she can't hear you" Pyra scolded her.

Neta grabbed R-Pyra by the collar of her armor and lifted her limp form to her feet and kept her there. "I'm going to say this once Pyra, let Saratu go" she said coldly .

"What can you do if I don't? This is still Saratu's body, and I don't think you want to harm your ex-operator" Pyra replied.

Neta's grip loosened a little. She was right, she didn't want to harm Saratu, but she had to do something...

Pyra smirked as her program completed. Saratu's mind was now completely separated from her body. "Dark Aura!" she called as the aura formed around her, forcing Neta to let go of her. Neta lost her balance and fell to the floor. Pyra landed on her feet and gained her balance easily. She then formed a Dark Sword and put it to Neta's throat.

"Battlechip Super Vulcan! Slot-In!" Netto called as he selected the chip from his touch window.

Rockman fired the vulcan at Pyra, and she was forced to back away from Neta. 

Pyra then put a hand up to her icon and a white sphere formed. She noticed another program came out with it. "Take her, I don't need her" she said as she dropped the sphere and disappeared.

Neta picked up the sphere and stood up. She then noticed the other program. 'Did she drag this out with her?' she wondered. She then turned to Rockman. "Saito-kun, I'm going to put Saratu's mind into my frame, my AI will shut down while she's in there. Can you catch me?" she asked. Rockman nodded as Neta put the sphere on her icon, and it disappeared into it. As expected, Neta's AI shut down and she collapsed. Rockman caught her before she hit the ground. Minutes later, she began to stir. Green eyes had replaced Neta's usual blue. But there had been no change to her hair.

"How do you feel?" Rockman asked.

"Like crap" the navi in his arms answered. "Wait, where's Mom?" she asked.

"She put you in her frame, for now. Her AI shut down" Rockman answered.

"I'll have to remember to thank her later" Saratu replied. She then noticed who she was talking to "Wait, you're Hikari's Navi, Rockman, right?" she questioned, Rockman nodded. "So from what I've been finding out, you were the Navi that was created by Netto's father, using the mind of his other son, Hikari Saito. Meaning you were the reason my Mom ended up a Navi" she said. 

Rockman put his hands in front of himslef defensively "She wasn't meant to stay a Navi, I think you'd best ask her yourself about this" he told her.

"I don't mind Rockman, I know now that Mom knew the risks she had when she did the experiment. It's just nice to meet someone in the same position as her" Saratu replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's get you to the Science Labs, Dad and Meijin said they were creating a body for you in case this happened" Rockman said, she nodded.

"Lead the way" Saratu replied.

(Nebula base, at that time...)

"I see the plan went well Pyra" Regal told her. She nodded.

"I can come out of the net anytime now Regal-sama. But Hikari and Neta know what happened" Pyra replied. She was still in her Cross Fusion form.

"No matter. Even though they have Saratu, they won't be restoring her to her body anytime soon" Regal said with a chuckle.

"Do you want me to come out of the net?" Pyra asked, Regal nodded. 

"I want to make sure your programming is working. Do it" Regal answered. She nodded. Data began to form beside him, and eventually formed into R-Pyra. Her armor began to turn into particles and form back into her PET. Saratu's body was revealed under it. She almost lost her balance, but she caught herself. She was panting. "It'll be the stress of the fusion on your body Pyra. Go get some rest. I want to make some adjustments to you, so leave your PET" he told her, she nodded as she handed her PET to him, then left the room. 

(At the Science Labs...)

"Kuri-chan didn't come with you?" Netto asked, Ademu nodded. He and Kurisutaru hadn't been in Japan long.

"No, she wanted to get straight onto our case" Ademu answered.

"I asked Meijin to advise her to. Neither of us wanted her to see what happened to Saratu" Yuuichiro replied.

"Hopefully she won't have to know about this, but with Pyra having my body..." Saratu hung her head.

Rockman put a hand on Saratu's shoulder. "We'll get your body back Saratu, I promise" he told her.

Saratu didn't seem to cheer up though "I hope you can Rockman" she replied.

"I'll lend you my frame so you can talk to Neta-chan Saratu" Heart spoke up.

"It's fine Heart, I can wait for this body that Hikari-hasake and Meijin are making for me" Saratu told her.

"Saratu, do you want to be connected to a PET?" Yuuichiro asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be on the net all the time" Saratu answered. A couple of minutes later, a Navi logged into the computer.

"Saratu, meet your Navi Frame. You can name it if you want, we haven't given it a name. We wanted to give you the same decision as your mother" Yuuichiro told her.

Saratu nodded, she removed her mind from Neta's frame, Dragoman caught Neta, while Rockman caught the sphere, and put it into the newer frame. 

"So Mom thought of the Neta name? Okay... um..." Saratu replied after Yuuichiro had activated her frame. She crossed her arms over her chest and began trying to think of a name for herself while she was a Navi. She had a dark green bodysuit, with lighter green armor covering it. Her gloves and boots weren't as thick as Rockman's or Neta's, and appeared to have separated sections around her wrist . Her hair was now a light green, and it looked like her armor complemented her eyes perfectly. Her helmet was also a green color. She seemed to be about a head shorter than Neta (Though the same height as Rockman)

"Maybe we can help. Hakase, what kind of abilities does Saratu have?" Ademu questioned.

"Well, I found out the program that Saratu dragged out of Pyra was the Yuugou program, so I made it better for her to use, and then put it into her new frame. She can now actually fuse with any Navi she chooses as long as they're nearby and they agree to fuse with her" Yuuichiro answered. "So she might not look like much of a fighter, but she has a lot of power behind her. I copied a couple of Navichips for her to fuse with too, so she can still use the older fusion technique. She can also fuse herself into a Navi, to increase their abilities" he added.

An email alert went off. Dragoman opened an email for his operator to read. _'Have you got Mom yet? I've got a lead, but I'm waiting for you to start investigating it'- Kuri-chan_

"It doesn't feel right to just take Neta to Kuri-chan while she's still asleep with what's going on, what do you think Dragoman?" Ademu asked.

"I think we should wait for her to wake up, then ask her what she wants to do" Dragoman answered.

"You came to pick Mom up for Kuri-chan because Meijin advised her to just get on with her case?" Saratu asked, both Ademu and Dragoman nodded.

"Ademu, please tell Kuri-chan that she can wait. She has all the time while she's over here to pick me up, just don't tell her about what happened to Saratu" Neta spoke up. She opened her eyes. It seemed she had been listening to what was being said.

"Mom, you don't have to stay because of me. I'll do fine" Saratu told her.

"That's not the reason I want to stay Saratu" Neta replied as she got to her feet. A few tears formed in her eyes. "I haven't seen you in months, I've been worried sick" she explained as she walked over to Saratu and hugged her.

Saratu fought a few tears back, but smiled as she hugged Neta back. "Don't worry Mama, I'm home now" she whispered to her. (If anyone can, would someone please give me a translation to Japanese of this?) 

Rockman smiled at the two. "Great isn't it Rockman?" Netto asked as he also looked on, Rockman nodded.

"Mother and daughter, together after so long" Rockman commented.

"With Nebula hopefully behind Saratu now, it'll stay that way" Ademu added.

"Why would she go back? After what we now know he programmed Pyra for" Dragoman said.

Saratu and Neta broke the hug and walked over to the rest of the group. "I'm not going back to Regal. I don't have to now. The only reason I stayed working for him was to keep Dad and Kuri-chan out of trouble, because of the Net Saviors, and his Nebula agents" Saratu explained.

"Meijin said he would give Saratu immunity for her crimes, because of what she's been through in these last few months. So the Net Saviors would be off her back, and we don't think Regal cares that Saratu is away from him anymore, now he's done what he was going to do to her" Neta added.

Saratu turned to the screen that had Yuuichiro on it "Hakase, I know I haven't been able to yet, but I apologize for trying to kill you. I thought I had my own reasons to do it, but..." she started, but Yuuichiro cut her off.

"It doesn't matter Saratu, that was partly my fault for making Neta promse that she wouldn't tell anyone about who she really is" Yuuichiro told her.

"Well, can you log me out? I have a name that you can register to my frame" Saratu asked.

"I can do it while you're logged in Saratu, just tell me what you want to be known as while you're a Navi and I'll register it to your frame" Yuuichiro replied.

"Okay, I want to be known as Unity.EXE" Saratu answered, he nodded as he registered it.

"Nice name Saratu-chan" Neta smiled at her.

"Now Saratu. Remember, while you're on the net, never address yourself as Keshiro Saratu. Always use your Navi name, even if it's with someone you know from school or something. Though everyone who knows about this will still call you by either name, okay?" Yuuichiro asked her, Unity nodded.

"Yuuichiro-kun, we don't know how long Saratu is going to stay as Unity, should I teach her how to use her programs and her PET?" Neta questioned. 

"Yes. I want you and Rockman to teach her. Netto, you'll be helping" Yuuichiro answered. All three nodded.

"I'd best get going. Neta, are you sure you don't want to go back to Kuri-chan?" Ademu asked. Neta nodded.

"I've got a job to do here now Ademu. Tell her what I said and that I'll see her soon" Neta replied.

(Kurisutaru and Ademu's hotel room, later...)

"Finally, I was starting to think you started without me" Kurisutaru said as Ademu came into the room. She was working on her laptop.

"I wouldn't even think about trying it Kuri-chan, so what did you find out?" Ademu asked.

"The three navis headquarters wanted us to check out, they were Nebula agents. I went on the net to try to find them, but they both got away before Umi could catch them" Kurisutaru replied.

"Blizzardman, Cloudman and Cosmoman?" Ademu questioned, she nodded.

"All three of them are Solo Navis. So I can't find their operators in the hopes of nailing them" Kurisutaru said, hanging her head. 

"Why'd you go after them so soon Kuri-chan? You could've waited for me and Dragoman" Ademu asked.

"We were waiting for you, but you took too long" Kurisutaru replied. Ademu sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that" Ademu apologized.

"Did you get Mama? I really want to see her" Kurisutaru asked, Ademu shook his head.

"She said she had some work to do at the Science Labs, but she wanted you to pick her up before we go back to Creamland" Ademu answered. 

"Okay, that's fine with me" Kurisutaru replied.

(Hikari home, that night...)

Netto had gone home, but Rockman was at the Science Labs. They were up, helping Neta teach Unity how to use her programs.

Unity had got email without much trouble. She just brought up a program window, typed in her email, and then had to take to it whoever she wanted to give it to. Her only problem currently was the upgraded Yuugou program.

"Okay Unity, try again" Neta told her. She nodded.

Unity's hand started to glow as she started up the program. She placed the hand on Rockman's icon. She closed her eyes. She disappeared into Rockman's frame and his form started to change. Unity's armor formed over his bodysuit, and his gloves and boots changed to hers too. 

(End of Chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

Rockman could feel his power increasing because of the fusion with Unity. Suddenly, his power dropped to normal, his form returned to normal too, and Unity separated from him, then dropped to the floor. 

"You're getting better, don't worry Saratu-chan" Neta assured her, Unity got back to her feet, nodding.

Neta yawned and stretched, before turning to everyone again "I'm tired, and you look it too Saratu, we'd best get back to the Science Labs. I assume you're going to bed Netto?" Neta asked, he looked at the clock on the computer. 11.34 PM.

"Yeah, Mama'll blow a fuse if she finds out I'm still up" Netto replied as he plugged Rockman out. Neta and Unity waved before they left. Netto then got changed, then got into bed.

(Data Link over to Science Labs)

Neta was holding onto Unity's arm as they flew down the link. "What do you think to being a Navi?" she asked.

"I guess I like it, but I really hope this doesn't end up being permanent. I like the fact that I've been able to find out how you've felt while you've been a Navi Mom, but I don't want to stay one" Unity answered.

"I understand Saratu, but you might have to get used to this, as we don't know how long you're going to stay like this" Neta replied, Unity nodded.

(Nebula base, the next morning...)

"I see you're picking things up pretty quickly" Regal told Pyra, whom was having breakfast. A bowl of rice.

"I was watching Saratu closely, so I know how people live" Pyra answered as she continued to eat.

"You've read your assignment?" Regal asked, she nodded.

"Though I don't know why he gives you such a problem. With my new powers I could probably delete him in an instant" Pyra replied.

"I merely want you to show him not to interfere with us. He may prove some use to me at some point" Regal said, Pyra nodded. "He's not a Navi to be underestimated, he is powerful, but he has become arrogant now he's been himself a while" he added.

"I'm also to play around with Neta and Rockman for a while. That is going to be fun" Pyra replied with an evil smirk as she finished. 

(Hotel room)

"B-but Saratu said..." Michirure stammered as Ademu handed her PET to her.

"Long story, but this is Heart" Ademu told her with a smile. Michirure hugged her brother, before activating her PET.

Once it had booted up, Heart formed on the screen, smiling up at her operator. "Hi Michirure-chan" she said.

"Great to have you back Heart" Michirure replied with a smile. 

"Ademu! Get in here!" Kurisutaru called out, Ademu left Michirure's room, Kurisutaru had her laptop on the table, he walked over to her. 

"What's the matter?" Ademu asked. Someone cleared their throat, it came from the laptop.

"I had to get in touch with the two of you personally. I got your reports from Kurisutaru, good work on your case. That's all we needed to know." Meijin explained.

"Thank you Meijin, sir!" both replied, saluting.

"No need for formalities, either of you. I don't want to have to start reminding you of that. I have enough trouble with Netto." Meijin told them, they dropped the salute. "Now then, onto your next assignment. Navis all over the net in Amerroupe are becoming Dark Souls. The strange thing is, there's been no report of anyone selling Dark Chips from any of Amerroupe's Net Saviors. We think Nebula may have a new weapon" Meijin told the two.

"But why Amerroupe? If he wanted to get to us, why not attack Japan?" Kurisutaru asked.

"A lot of people rely on the net all over the world, Amerroupe is a much bigger place than Japan. Attacking there would scare a lot of people, even here in Japan. I'm sorry to throw you both into such a big case so soon, but we need the whole organization working on this" Meijin replied.

"Don't worry, we can handle it. What do you want us to do?" Dragoman questioned.

"Find out what you can from the surrounding areas on the net. Going into the Amerroupe server is too dangerous, as you may lose your Navis" Meijin answered. "Oh, and I've arranged that you be teamed with Netto and Enzan for this. Enzan will be able to show you the ropes. Ademu, I trust you still have your Synchro Chip?" he asked. 

Ademu nodded "Yeah I still have it, but what about Kuri-chan?" he questioned.

"With Mama busy, I won't be able to fuse with her" Kurisutaru added. 

"Then I'll have to ask you to come to the Science Labs so I can check to make sure you can fuse with Umi. Ademu, I want you to go inform Netto about this. I'll tell Enzan while Kurisutaru is on her way over here" Meijin replied as he signed off.

(Science Labs...)

"Okay, it'll be good to see some new Net Saviors, I'll do it. Anyway, I might be onto something Meijin" Enzan said.

"Regarding the situation in Amerroupe?" Meijin questioned, Enzan nodded over the transmission.

"Yeah, Blues and I have been asking around the net, and a description I keep getting is a black armored Navi. Though they said it was male, so it's not Pyra" Enzan replied.

"It's either this Navi is from another organisation, or he's another Nebula Navi, possibly a partner to Pyra" Blues added.

"It's good that you've already started the investigation Enzan, give your teammates the same information, and inform them, and me, of anything you find" Meijin told him, he nodded.

"I will, has anyone reported in about those three Navis?" Enzan asked.

"I asked Kurisutaru and Ademu to look into it, they are Nebula Navis, all three of them. They're also solo Navis" Meijin answered. 

"Thought they were. Anyway, I have work to do. I'll keep on with the investigation, Ijuuin out" Enzan replied as he plugged Blues out.

Minutes later, the door opened, and Kurisutaru came in. "Hi Meijin!" she exclaimed.

Meijin got up, and walked over to the door. "This way, I've already got everything arranged for your test" he told her as he walked by her, she nodded and followed.

Downstairs, Kurisutaru was already in the chamber, waiting for the signal to slot in the Synchro Chip. Once Meijin gave her it, she nodded. "Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" she called as she slotted the chip into Umi's PET. "Cross Fusion!" both she and Umi said in unison as the flash of light appeared over her. An explosion alarmed all of the scientists, Meijin included. Once the smoke cleared, Kurisutaru was unconcious on the ground. She had a few scratches and bruises, Umi's PET was a little scatched too. Once the Dimensional Area around the chamber had been deactivated, Meijin rushed in, and ran over to Kurisutaru to check her pulse, it was there. He pocketed Umi's PET and picked Kurisutaru up, and took her out of the lab.

(Over at the Hikari home...)

"Team? Me, you, Enzan, and Kuri-chan? Why'd Meijin-san arrange that?" Netto questioned.

"You'd have to ask him that yourself Netto. Anyway, now I've delivered the message, want a NetBattle?" Ademu asked, he nodded.

"Plug-In! Rockman.EXE! Transmission!" Netto called as he sent Rockman into his computer.

"Plug-In! Dragoman! Transmission!" Ademu called as he sent Dragoman into Netto's computer.

_Battle Start!_

Rockman activated his buster, then charged forward as he started to fire it at Dragoman "Rock Buster!" he shouted.

Dragoman leapt over Rockman's shots, and activated his sword. He was about to slash him, when...

"Battlechip AntiSword! Slot-In!" Netto called out. Rockman turned around and caught Dragoman's sword, then formed his own and fired three Sonic Booms at him, at three hitting him.

"Stretch Branch!" a voice called out. A stretched green arm hit Dragoman in the back, knocking him to the floor.

Dragoman got up to his knees "Who did that?" he asked.

"Good question" Ademu replied.

"Who else!" the voice called back as a Invisibility chip wore off, to reveal Branchman. An anger mark appeared on Dragoman's helmet. 

"What the hell do you want Branchman? Rockman and me were netbattling" Dragoman asked.

"Sorry about that, I can hardly control him. Anyway, have you seen Kuri-chan or Umi? I can't seem to get hold of either of them" Erumeru asked as a screen link opened beside Branchman.

"So you found your operator. Good for you Branchman" Rockman said. 

"No, I haven't seen them since this morning. Who are you anyway?" Ademu questioned.

"An old friend of Kuri-chan's, Supaiku Erumeru" Erumeru answered. 

(Science Labs Medical Wing...)

A small dimensional area is formed around the room. Neta is in the room, watching over Kurisutaru. She had more training for Unity to do, but she wanted to make sure Kurisutaru was okay before she got back to work. Neta's helmet was off, and was resting on the table beside Kurisutaru's bed. Neta was looking out the window as Kurisutaru started to stir, but she didn't notice.

Once Kurisutaru opened her eyes, she noticed Neta "Mama?" she asked.

Neta turned around to look at her daughter, then walked over to the seat beside her bed and sat down. Kurisutaru tried to get up, but Neta forced her to lie back down "Easy Kuri-chan, you need to rest some more. That explosion really took it out of you" Neta told her, Kurisutaru relaxed.

"So I can't Cross Fuse without you" Kurisutaru said, looking away from Neta.

"I read over the scans, looks like you don't have a high enough sync ratio to fuse with Umi. You have a much higher one with me" Neta told her.

"What're you doing here at the Science Labs anyway Mama? I get the chance to have you back after months, and you have more work to do. It's like Dad said, before you died, you were always working" Kurisutaru questioned.

"I couldn't get out of it back then Kuri-chan. I could now, but we need what I'm working on, against Nebula. By the time you're ready to leave, I'll be done, I promise" Neta answered.

Kurisutaru looked around "Hey, where's Umi?" she asked.

"Right here, your PET took some damage, but it should be okay" Neta said as she handed the blue cased PET to her. When Kurisutaru looked at the screen, Umi had her back facing the screen.

"What's up Umi?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"You got hurt because I couldn't fuse with you" Umi replied, sadness in her voice. Kurisutaru could make out some tears falling down her face, she was crying.

"Don't worry about it Umi-chan, neither of us knew. It's not your fault" Kurisutaru told her, then smiled at her "Hey, let's go on the net, try to get your mind off of this" she added.

Umi wiped her eyes and nodded as she turned to face her opeator. "Okay Kuri-chan" she replied.

"Plug-In! Umi! Transmission!" Kurisutaru called out as she sent Umi into a nearby plug in sensor on her bed.

(On at net...)

Umi logged in, and immediately noticed something. "Kuri-chan, Cosmoman is here. Should I...?" Umi asked.

"Yes, we can't let him damage the server or any of it's Navis" Kurisutaru replied.

"Cosmoman is on the server?" Neta asked, Kurisutaru nodded. Neta then grabbed her helmet, put it on her head, then disappeared as she logged onto the net herself.

Umi charged forward, then jumped up just before she activated her tail. Cosmoman had his back turned, and didn't see the next attack coming. He was attacking the server. "Icicle Tail!" Umi called out as she hit him in the back, ice covered it, but it disappeared as he turned to face her.

"I was expecting a Net Savior to come, but I wasn't expecting such an inexperienced one. Oh well, it doesn't matter" Cosmoman told her as he formed a large planet like sphere. "Cosmo Planet!" he yelled as he fired the planet at her. It slammed into her, and knocked her to the ground, hard. It planted her into the ground. The planet then disappeared "A complete waste of my talents" he added. Unity logged in and kneeled down at Umi's head.

"Wh-who are you?" Umi asked weakly. Unity just smiled as she placed a hand on Umi's icon, then the other on her own.

"Call me Unity, Umi" Unity answered, then tensed both of her hands as she whispered "Yuugou Program, execute...". Her form disappeared into Umi's, and she instantly felt good as new. New light green gloves and boots formed in place of her old ones, then armor of the same color formed over her chest. She gasped. _'I've upgraded your abilities Umi, your new powers are yours to use while I'm fused with you'_ she thought to Umi.

Umi got to her feet, then activated her fin, which was now green in color. She raised a hand, then slammed it into the ground "Aqua Tower!" she called as the attack formed, then sped towards Cosmoman. It hit him, but didn't seem to hurt him too much. 

"Battlechip Kawarimi! Slot-In!" Kurisutaru called as she sent the chip. Cosmoman fired a meteor at her, but the Kawarimi activated and Umi threw a shuriken at him, which he dodged.

_'I'll handle this Umi'_ Unity told her. Umi's eyes then turned green. She put her hands high above her head, and energy began to gather inbetween them.

"A pitiful effort, I will send you to the darkness!" Cosmoman said as he formed a black hole and small planet like spheres began to shoot out of it.

Once the energy she needed had gathered, a green ball of energy had formed, she tossed the energy ball at Cosmoman "Unity Burst!" she yelled.

The attack slammed into Cosmoman, tearing through his stomach. He put a hand over the wound, then logged out.

Unity then instantly separated from Umi, and seemed very tired "Good, I wasn't sure how much longer I could've kept the fusion together" she sighed.

"Thanks Unity, I'm not sure what we would've done if you hadn't shown up" Kurisutaru told her, Unity looked away from the screen link.

"Don't mention it, but I have to get going" Unity replied as she started to walk off, Kurisutaru nodded to Umi, and she grabbed Unity's arm. "What're you doing?" she questioned.

"C'mon Unity, hang out with us for a while" Kurisutaru told her, Neta then logged in.

"Unity! I've been looking all over the server for you!" Neta scolded her. Unity freed her arm, then walked over to Neta. "You need to get back to your training, I won't tell Yuuichiro about this if you get going, now" she told her.

Unity quickly nodded "Okay Neta" she said as she logged out. 

"Is she the reason you're still here Denierure-chan?" Umi asked. 

"I'm afraid so, once her training is done, I'll be able to come home with you and Kuri-chan, but I can't until then" Neta answered. 

"Well, at least Umi wasn't deleted, and it's thanks to Unity" Kurisutaru smiled.

'Good, I thought if Kuri-chan met Saratu while she was a Navi, she would've figured it out. I hope Saratu can keep her secret for as long as she needs to' Neta thought to herself.

"Okay Umi, but don't leave the server." Kurisutaru told her navi as she closed the screen link.

"What'd you do that for Umi?" Neta asked, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you, about Unity. While she was fused with me, I felt...like I knew her from someplace, is that normal for her program? Or is she a Soul Navi?" Umi questioned.

"I'm sorry Umi, even though you and Kuri-chan are Net Saviors now, I can't give you that information. It's confidential" Neta replied as she logged out.

"I thought so, you don't want us to know..." Umi said to herself before she logged out.

(Elsewhere...) 

"She could've found out Saratu, don't try anything like that again without seeing me first, okay?" Neta asked.

"But Mom, Umi could've been deleted, I didn't want to just let that happen" Unity shot back.

"I know that Saratu, but you're still inexperienced as a Navi, you could've been deleted too" Neta told her, Unity sighed. "But I like how you're progressing, it took me much longer to get to where you are now" she added with a smile.

Unity blushed a bit "You're just saying that" she said.

"I'm serious Saratu-chan, you've done in a day stuff that took me a week to do" Neta replied.

"I-I'm glad I've got you back Mom, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before" Unity told her.

Neta smiled at her "Doesn't matter Saratu, a lot of people would have a hard time believing someone they love had been turned into a Navi. I don't blame you" she replied "You've been progressing well, you deserve a break. How does heading over to Gabcom's game server sound?" she questioned.

"Great, thanks" Unity answered.

(Elsewhere on the net...)

"Okay, thanks. Your information should help us" Rockman said to a navi, he nodded and then logged out.

"This is much harder than I thought, we've been asking around for hours" Netto said as a link to his PET popped up.

"Being a Net Savior isn't all about us Cross Fusing to stop Navis causing trouble in the real world Netto-kun, we still have to do things like this" Rockman told him.

"I know, but we haven't had any action since the whole thing with Duo. We might not even need the Synchro chip anymore" Netto replied. 

"With Nebula, I doubt it" Rockman said, Netto nodded.He then sensed something, and turned to look up behind him. Pyra was stood on a building above him.

(End of Chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

Just to clear something up for those of you that have been watching Stream. I haven't been able to watch any of Stream except for episode 1. So this is AU.

(Chapter 7)

"Pyra! What's she doing here?" Netto questioned.

"No clue, but I'm going after her" Rockman replied as he leapt up to where Pyra was stood. When she saw him, she smirked.

"So you saw me. Heh heh, I think it's time for a first hand experience of my new abilities" Pyra said, still smirking. She quickly charged over to Rockman and stopped right in front of him. He didn't have the time to react before she placed a hand on his helmet. Images started to flash in Pyra's head as she searched through his memory. His body was completely frozen.

"What--'re... you.. doing to... me?" Rockman managed to choke out.

Pyra didn't answer him, as she continued to search his memory. "Oh! So you're a Soul Navi. Never expected that, one of the most famed Navis used to be human, and hardly anyone knows. Oh, that could be useful. Must get a program for that" she said, then smirked. "I won't do anything much to you now, but here's something to remember me by" she told him, images began to flood into Rockman's head, he tried to struggle, but he couldn't get Pyra to remove her hand. The images were off his friends and family, human and Navi alike, being hurt, by Pyra.

"Netto...-kun...Roll-chan...Neta...Unity...Mama...Papa..." Rockman muttered.

"These are only images, but I can easily change that. Tell your friend 'Unity', she won't be getting this body away from me" Pyra told him, before letting go of his head, and disappearing. Rockman dropped to the floor, panting.

"----man! Rockman! Are you okay!" Netto called over the PET link, it had been shut off and blocked by Pyra. When he noticed he was down, he logged Rockman out.

(Elsewhere...)

"You might find this interesting Regal-sama, I looked through Rockman's memory file, and I found out he's a Soul Navi-" Pyra said over the transmission.

"I know that Pyra, it was the same technology that I used to fuse one of my old operatives with her Navi" Regal told her.

"I remember about that Regal-sama, but it looks like Hikari used an Evolution System on both him and Neta. With the right kind of program, I might be able to lock the evolution, and revert both of them to their lesser forms, which from what I saw, are nowhere near as strong as their forms now" Pyra replied.

"I will get you to use the program once I design it. You still have work to do" Regal said, she nodded. She then ended the transmission.

"A valuble weakness in their program. Then with Rockman and Neta out of the way, moving onto the next server shouldn't be any problem" a voice called out.

"How has your end of the mission gone?" Regal questioned.

"Very well, there's so far been no interferance from the Net Saviors, I think because they're scared of losing their Navis to my program. No Navi has been able to resist my program's effect yet" the voice replied.

"Good, if one does, delete it. I don't want any resistance" Regal told him, he nodded.

(Gabcom Game Server...)

"So many games, I didn't think they did so many online games too" Unity commented as she and Neta looked around the server.

"They do a lot, so that Navis can play games too. Before Yuuichiro sent me to be your Navi, I was here a lot, playing RPGs" Neta smiled.

"Do you think they still have the games you used to play back then?" Unity asked.

"Probably somewhere, but they'll be pretty hard to find with how old they are. I liked the RPG games, mainly because I could shed my Navi armor, and play as someone else. More than often, someone human. I'll have to bring everyone here to play on one of the games I used to play. I'll probably go looking sometime after we take care of Nebula" Neta replied.

"Wouldn't Yaito know? I mean, her Dad does own Gabcom" Unity questioned.

"You make a good point. I'll have to drop her an email sometime" Neta answered.

"Wait, speaking of Yaito, isn't that Glyde over there?" Unity asked, pointing over to the familiar Navi.

"It is, wonder what he's doing here? Normally he's running errands for Yaito" Neta replied as the walked over to him.

"Oh, hello Neta. What brings you here?" Glyde asked as he noticed the two walk up.

"Just looking around really. This is Unity by the way" Neta replied, Glyde shook Unity's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Unity. Is there a game that you two are looking for? I could direct you to it if you wish" Glyde questioned.

"Actually there is. When I used to come on here years ago, I heard Gabcom were trying to do a deal to make their own version of an online Yu-Gi-Oh RPG?" Neta asked.

"You must've stopped coming at a bad time Neta. From what I can see on the database, you stopped coming a mere few weeks before it was going to be released onto the server" Glyde answered.

"Is it still going?" Neta asked.

"I'm sorry to say, it isn't. People stopped using it and the server's admins saw it as a waste of space. I'm sure the game they released for home gaming systems is just as good" Glyde replied.

"Damnit, I get some free time, and one of the games I wanted to play isn't going anymore. Well, I guess it can't be helped" Neta said, then looked around the server. One of the many windows that was open caught her eye. "What's this?" she questioned as she walked closer to get a better look, Glyde and Unity followed. "I can't believe they managed to do another game of this. I guess I might've missed a few. C'mon Unity" she added as she grabbed Unity's arm, then they disappeared as Neta touched the screen.

(Hikari home...)

"The only ones who know Rockman's programming well enough are Papa and Neta, I don't know what to do" Netto said.

"What did Pyra do to him?" Meiru asked.

"I've no idea, she blocked my PET link while she did whatever she did to him" Netto answered.

"Netto!" Roll called out from the computer "He's waking up!" she added, everyone ran over to his computer.

"What happened?" Rockman asked, holding his head.

"Pyra blocked the PET link, I don't know" Netto replied.

"All I can remember is Pyra looking through my memory file, I don't know what she wanted" Rockman said.

"At least you're alright" Roll told him, then hugged him.

Rockman blushed. When Roll broke the hug, she helped him to his feet.

Umi then logged in. A link to Kurisutaru's PET formed beside her. "Hi everyone!" she called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Kuri-chan, what happened?" Erumeru asked.

"The Cross Fusion test, I can't fuse with Umi" Kurisutaru answered, hanging her head. Everyone else understood, but Erumeru and Branchman had no clue what she was talking about. Kurisutaru then realised what she just said. "Oh! I'm sorry Erumeru-kun, you don't know what Cross Fusion is. It's a technique that we can use to fuse with our Navis in a Dimensional Area by using a Synchro Chip. Our Navis abilities are increased, and we can fight Navis that break into our world" she explained.

"Navis in the real world? How come I never heard about anything like this?" Erumeru asked.

"The government is trying to keep things quiet, but it's kinda hard, when stuff like Regal forming a Dimension Area over the whole planet happens" Netto answered.

"It's kinda complicated from there on Erumeru, but if you just stick around us long enough, you'll learn" Rockman told him.

An alert went off on one of the PETs. Dragoman turned to his operator. "Ademu, it's an emergency call from Creamland!" he called, Ademu opened up the call.

"All Creamland Net Saviors! Something has infiltrated the Creamland server! Viruses are spreading! Navis are starting to run wild!" the person on the call said.

"In the server? How'd they get past the firewall?" Ademu questioned.

"Unknown, but all of Creamland's Net Saviors must return to help!" the person answered.

"We won't get back in time..." Kurisutaru said sadly.

"Don't worry, Yaito-chan can get you home in no time" Netto replied.

The call on Ademu's PET began to break up. "That's not all, a Dimensional Area has just formed, and the Princess is still in the Palace!" the person exclaimed as the call was cut off.

"That does it, I'm coming too" Netto said.

(Yaito's private jet, later...)

"Someone hacked into the server?" Yaito asked. Ademu nodded.

"The only time it's been penetrated before was when Napalmman got inside and disabled the firewall from within. The firewall has been improved since then, and someone with a lot of hacking skill must've broken in this time" Dragoman spoke up.

"Could it be the Navi that formed the Dimensional Area? That would give him a reason to break in" Meiru asked.

"True, but we have to get the Princess out at all costs. Darkland would take this as a prime oppotunity to take us over if we lose the princess" Kurisutaru replied.

"I thought only Poipu knew about that..." Netto said.

"We learned everything when we became Net Saviors, it's part of our duty to make sure Darkland don't take us over" Umi answered.

"But defenses are weak due to the Nebula problem, with all, or at least most of Creamland's Net Saviors away helping other nations" Neta's voice spoke up from Kurisutaru's pocket, Ademu and Kurisutaru nodded.

"Why're you here Neta? Don't you still have to train Unity?" Ademu questioned.

"Unity is far enough in her training for Yuuichiro to just instruct her without me having to demonstrate. Besides, I'm from Creamland too, I'm worried about what's going on" Neta answered.

"How is she Mama? I was hoping I'd get to see her again soon" Kurisutaru asked as she got Neta's PET out.

"She's doing fine. I'll probably call Yuuichiro to see how she's doing when I get the chance" Neta replied.

"Yaito-sama, we'll be landing in Creamland soon. You and your passengers had best buckle up" the pilot called back, everyone nodded as they returned to their seats, and put on their seatbelts, then turned off their PETs.

(Elsewhere...)

"Princess, are you sure that's wise?" Knightman asked his operator. She nodded. She was holding her Synchro Chip.

"I'm sure Knightman, whoever broke in is looking for me, and I'm not going anywhere without a fight" Pride answered as she slotted the chip into her PET.

"Cross Fusion!" the two called as the light formed over them, as it dimmed, they emerged as R-Knightman.

(Outside the palace...)

Everyone had got into the Dimensional Area in their fused forms without trouble. "Okay, Ademu, head onto the server to see what you can do about the firewall. If you can, get it back online" Netto told him, R-Dragoman nodded as he disappeared.

"Then the rest of us are going after this Navi?" Kurisutaru's side of R-Neta asked. Her head nodded.

_'It's going to take the three of us to take down this Navi, if he broke in through the net, he must be a powerful Navi'_ Neta answered. The three of them then entered the palace.

(Inside...)

"So they arrive... Heh heh heh" A Navi laughed, as he watched over a screen link to one of the secruity cameras. He then closed it and opened a transmission. "Pyra, what's your status?" he asked. He was a black bodied and skinned Navi, with dark blue designs in places on his armor. He had a faceguard covering his face, and two completely black eyes.

"Haven't found the target yet. How's things going in Creamland?" Pyra asked him.

"I passed through the firewall without any trouble, Regal-sama's chip worked like a charm. I haven't been able to find the princess yet though" he answered. "But I might've tripped a few alarms when I passed through though" he added.

"She'll be there, I'm sure of it. Just be careful Chaos, she can Cross Fuse with her Navi" Pyra replied.

"I know, looks like she did already. I know what kind of power her Navi can pack, but I'm not sure what they can do combined. Hikari and his comrades just got here too" Chaos said.

"Leave them, remember you're there for the princess" Pyra told him, he nodded and then closed the transmission.

_'I know Regal-sama wants everyone who can Cross Fuse taken out, but why did I have to get stuck with Princess Pride? Her Navi is strong, but I could still delete him in a heartbeat, even if he's fused with her' _Chaos thought to himself. He began to search around the castle again. Minutes later, he heard something.

"Are you sure?" a woman's voice asked. Chaos smirked under his faceguard. He rushed into one of the nearby rooms, and R-Knightman was there.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" R-Knightman called as they formed the iron ball, and threw it Chaos' direction. He dodged easily, then caught the chain, and pulled R-Knightman towards him. They both tried to resist, and they were able to hold their ground.

"Your fusion's strength is amidirible, but you need more than that to be any match for me" Chaos said, then began to concentrate. A purple energy began to appear around his hands. The energy passed along the chain, and then struck R-Knightman. The fusion broke, and Knightman formed beside his operator, holding his head in pain.

"Knightman!" Pride called out, but got no answer from her Navi. His eyes began to darken, and Chaos laughed out.

"My program has tainted his soul. He can try to resist as much as he wants, but the Dark Soul I just planted in him will win and take over" Chaos laughed.

"Dark Soul! What do you plan to do with Knightman?" Pride demanded.

"For one thing, I'm not going to be to one to kill you, he is. Then, Regal-sama will do whatever he wishes with him" Chaos answered.

At that moment, two shots of energy fired and struck Chaos in the side, knocking him into a nearby wall. Knightman raised his iron ball at Pride, but R-Rockman ran into the room and caught the ball. He was struggling under Knightman's immense strength.

"Poipu! Get out of here!" Netto called back to her. R-Roll and R-Neta ran into the room, with their weapons active. Poipu nodded as she ran out, R-Roll followed after her.

_'Style Change! Elec Neko!'_ Neta called. Kurisutaru's armor changed to resemble Neta's Elec Neko Style. She switched AIs, so that Neta could control the fusion. She slashed at Chaos after he had got to his feet.

Chaos' arm formed into a large barreled cannon. He fired a shot, but R-Neta was able to dodge. It hit the ground behind her and exploded. She took some damage to the back.

"Kuri-chan, are you okay-nya?" Neta questioned as she winced in pain from the attack.

_'I'm fine Mama, your armor took most of the blow for me. Thanks'_ Kurisutaru answered.

R-Rockman had been fighting with Knightman. When R-Neta looked back, Knightman had his arm cocked back and R-Rockman was panting.

"Iron Hammer!" Knightman shouted as he threw his iron ball at R-Rockman. It collided with him and knocked him out the window.

"Netto-nya! Rockman-nya!" Neta yelled in shock.

_'Mama, can we save them?'_ Kurisutaru asked.

"We've got one shot-nya. Style Change! Heat Angel!" Neta called as her armor changed to a crimson design. Six wings formed from her back, her hair also changed to a crimson color. R-Neta leapt out the window and sped towards R-Rockman. R-Neta was able to catch up to him and catch him.

"Kuri-chan, Neta, you saved my life..." Netto said as he looked down over the courtyard, safely in R-Neta's arms. She floated down to the ground, then collapsed. R-Rockman caught her, and watched as the Heat Angel style broke, reverting her back to her Normal Style. She also switched AIs back with Kurisutaru.

_'Kuri-chan is tired, she's not used to Cross Fusion as much as you are Netto'_ Neta told him.

"What can we do? If I'm too tired to maintain the Cross Fusion, we won't be able to stop Knightman and that Navi" Kurisutaru replied weakly. Chaos and Knightman then jumped down.A yellow glow formed over Neta's icon. A blue one formed over Rockman's. "W-what's this?" she questioned.

_'My Soul has linked with Neta's, she can lend her power to me temporarily' _Rockman answered. Neta smiled inside of their fusion.

_'Rest Kuri-chan, we can handle them'_ Neta told her, she nodded. The glow on both icons shone brighter, and R-Neta's form broke, turned into data, then went inside R-Rockman's icon. A yellow/orange design replaced his usual blue. "Soul Unison! Neta Soul!" Both Netto and Rockman called out. Kurisutaru then fell to one knee.

"We'll be back for you after we've taken care of them Kuri-chan, try to get someplace safe" Netto told her, she nodded as she struggled to her feet.

_'Netto you baka! She's too tired. She doesn't have the strength to really move. Kuri-chan, have Umi watch over you until we get back'_ Neta replied. Umi appeared beside Kurisutaru. She nodded, then R-Rockman ran ahead to face Chaos and Knightman.

(End of Chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8)

Chaos fired his cannon at R-Rockman. It hit, but it didn't do any damage to him. "An unexpected boost in your power Rockman, but remember this. There is a weakness in yours and your friend's programming, and Regal-sama knows how to act on it" Chaos told him, then a transmission came to him _'I'm uploading the Evolution Lock Program into your system Chaos, use this chance to revert both of them' _Regal told him, then cut the transmission.

"Weakness? What could he be talking about Rockman?" Netto questioned.

_'I'm not sure Netto-kun, but we need to be on our guard. He could be bluffing, but he could also be telling the truth. Pyra must've found out when she searched my memory file'_ Rockman told him.

_'We're not sure what he's capable of, he could try anything against us. Be careful Netto'_ Neta added. Netto nodded.

R-Rockman formed his buster, but then also formed Neta's weapon, the Net Blaster. He aimed both weapons at Chaos, and began to fire. Knightman blocked the shots for him with his iron ball.

_'Wait, Netto! With me fused with Rockman, he has acess to my programs! Give Rockman control and I'm sure he'll be able to get past Knightman without hurting him'_ Neta told him. Netto nodded. Neta then activated the AI Switch Program, giving Rockman control over Netto's body.

R-Rockman ran up, and at the last second, leapt over Knightman. As he was in the air, he began charging both of his weapons, and they were fully charged as he landed behind Knightman. He aimed both weapons at Chaos "Double Charge Shot!" he yelled as he fired both weapons, letting loose two beams of energy, one purple, and one red.They both collided with Chaos, and he was knocked to the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, the damage had been done. Much of his body had pixelated, but his limbs were at least still partly there. R-Rockman walked over to him, despite Neta's warnings. Chaos then rose to his feet, grabbing R-Rockman by the helmet and lifting him from his feet.

"You did do damage to me, but it'll take something with a lot more power behind it to delete me" Chaos smirked.

"Battlechip Blinder!" Rockman called out, his body shined with a light that blinded Chaos, making him let go of R-Rockman to try to shield his eyes.

"You little pest. Knightman, get him!" Chaos yelled.

Knightman charged forward, with his iron ball ahead of him.

_'Rockman, can you take him?' _Netto asked.

I don't know, I'm not at full strength, you're injured" Rockman replied.

_'Do what you can Rockman, we have to get Knightman back to normal'_ Netto told him.

_'Saito-kun, I just took a scan of your system, and your Style Change program is working. It might be because of uniting with me' _Neta spoke up. He nodded.

"In that case, Style Change! Rockman.EXE! Heat Guts!" Rockman called out. His old style change activated, and he looked the same as he used to, with one difference, his icon. It had mixed with Neta's in the Soul Unison, becoming an 'X'

Knightman continued to charge, and attempted to hit R-Rockman with his iron ball, but R-Rockman easily caught it with his larger armored hand.

R-Rockman then started to feel weaker. He pushed Knightman's ball back with all his might, and he knocked him to the floor. He then fell to one knee. "Netto-kun, you need to rest up, I don't have the strength to continue fighting like this" Rockman told him.

_'I'm trying my hardest to stay awake, if I fall now, there won't be any time to find the Dimensional Core in the Creamland system. We'd all be at Knightman's mercy' _Netto replied.

"Heart Slash!" a voice called out as many hearts shot out, and hit Chaos, and the ground around him, exploding on contact, Chaos had to shield himself from the attack.

"Battlechip Ryuuseigun!" another voice yelled as many meteors rained down on Chaos. He then logged out manually. Knightman also disappeared. R-Rockman then collapsed, but was still concious, barely, and Crossed Out. Rockman and Neta's PETs dropped to the floor in front of him.

R-Roll and R-Dragoman ran up. Ademu looked a little annoyed that the Navi that had caused all of this had got away, taking Knightman with him. R-Roll picked Netto up and put his arm over her shoulder to support him. "What happened to you?" Meiru asked.

"Knightman's Iron Ball, I got knocked out the window" Netto answered. "Where's Poipu?" he asked.

"In the care of some of Creamland's Net Saviors, looks like not all of them left the country" Meiru answered.

Kurisutaru was walking over, with Umi's support "What happened with the firewall Ademu?" she questioned.

'_It's the strangest thing, the system hadn't been tampered with at all. He must've used the Firewall Break program to pass through'_ Dragoman answered for his operator.

"Umi, call my Dad. He knows about all of this, and he can take a look at Netto" Kurisutaru told her Navi.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just go home? I mean, he's not at work yet is he?" Umi questioned.

"Okay" Kurisutaru replied.

(Keshiro home, later...)

"What happened here? He's hurt pretty badly" Reo asked.

"Dad, this is Hikari Netto, one of Japan's Net Saviors. He got hurt in a fight with a Navi while he was fused with Rockman, like I can with Mama" Kurisutaru explained.

"I gathered that, but who was the Navi?" Reo questioned as he continued to check over Netto.

"Knightman, a Navi made him go Dark Soul" Ademu answered.

"Knightman? Is the Princess okay?" Reo asked, Meiru nodded.

"I lead her to some of Creamland's Net Saviors" Meiru replied.

"Well, it's good to hear she's okay. Netto, you took a pretty bad hit, but I think your Navi's armor protected you from getting any broken bones. But still, if you'd move your arm..." Reo requested. Netto did so, with Reo holding it. When Netto winced in pain a little, Reo held the arm in place as he moved his other hand to the shoulder joint. "Defiantly dislocated, but there shouldn't be any problem in putting it back in. Brace yourself, this might hurt a little" he told him.

(Meanwhile, upstairs...)

Everyone's Navis were plugged into Kurisutaru's computer. They all winced at the loud yell that came from downstairs. "You sure he's okay Neta-chan?" Rockman asked.

"He'll be fine Saito-kun. I know how good Reo is with his work" Neta answered.

"But it's strange that Navi went after Princess Pride, do Nebula have some problem with her?" Dragoman questioned.

"I've been getting emails from everyone else who can Cross Fuse that they've been attacked, and their Navis stolen, in the same way that Navi did to Knightman. The only ones I haven't heard from are Enzan, Miyabi, Yuriko, Misaki and Tesla" Rockman answered.

"Attacked? All of them? Nebula aren't playing around. We need to make some sort of move against them" Umi said.

"How're the others doing Rockman?" Neta asked.

"Jasmine, Nenji, Dingo and Charlie are all in hospital, Laika managed to get to safety, thanks to Charlie. All of them miss their Navis" Rockman answered.

"If they are going after everyone who can Cross Fuse, then they'll be coming after us. We'd best stay on our guard. Have you told Netto about this Rockman?" Roll questioned, Rockman shook his head.

(In the real world, an hour later)

"Kuri-chan, where'd you learn to cook like this?" Meiru asked. Everyone was sat down, eating, with the exception of Reo, whom had to get to work.

"Well, with Dad working like he does, I thought I might as well learn" Kurisutaru smiled.

"I learned from Haruka-chan years ago, and then I recently taught Kurisutaru without much trouble. Just wish I could get a chance to try some of Kuri-chan's cooking though..." Neta spoke up from her PET. Everyone's PETs were rested on the table near them, and Neta was drooling slightly.

"Neta-chan, you're drooling" Rockman told her, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, blushing slightly.

"Is that one of the reasons why it was hard for you to adjust to being a Navi?" Ademu questioned.

"Yeah, but think about it, you try having to eat data for energy, which is tasteless. Or it's just because Navis don't have a sense of taste" Neta replied.

"Maybe someone will think of someway around that, I mean, Gabcom already thought of the Dress Chips, and many of the Net Mobiles" Roll suggested.

"Maybe, it'll be great when and if they do" Neta answered.

"Rockman might become more like Netto-kun if they do, with them being brothers and all" Ademu added.

"For all we know, the reason Rockman wasn't the same as Netto was because he became a Navi. Netto pigs out, a lot, while Rockman can't because he can only eat data, and it'd be bad for his system if he tried to eat more. And we all know that Netto likes to sleep in, and Rockman can't because of his Navi system waking him up" Dragoman suggested.

Hearing this made Netto pause in eating "What'd be so bad if he did?" he asked, everyone sweatdropped.

"Netto, sometimes, you're hard enough to deal with, a twin like you would be too much" Meiru answered.

(At the Science Labs)

Unity stretched. She had just finished her training for the day.

"Okay Unity, you can plug-out anytime. You can help me with something" Yuuichiro told her. Unity nodded as the screen link disappeared.

_Unity.EXE: Logging Out_

Unity returned to her PET, looking a bit confused. "What do you want me to do Hikari-hakase?" she asked.

"While Rockman and your mother are away in Creamland, I thought it was about time I let you in on something. What I've been working on isn't some top secret project that I couldn't tell your mother about because it was only meant to be known about by Science Labs staff. It's a surprise I'm preparing for both of them" Yuuichiro told her.

"Surprise?" Unity questioned, still confused.

"I've been working on two small Dimensional Core units with the highest security that is currently possible. With that, I've also been working on a program for them to shed their armor, and seem human. I want to have you test the program" Yuuichiro explained.

"I'll do it, but why two units?" Unity asked.

"I want to install them at home, and your home. So you'll be able to come out of the net at home while you're a Navi" Yuuichiro replied.

"Would the security be so tough, that no Navi would be able to get in from the net? I'm sure you could make a password system that lets certain Navis through the security" Unity questioned.

"It's already in. I'll be giving the files out once I'm finished with it" Yuuichiro answered as he plugged Unity into a machine. A small Dimensional Area formed, and a flash of light appeared beside Yuuichiro. Unity formed, in all of her armor. Yuuichiro then opened his laptop, which he was holding, and connected Unity's PET to it. He uploaded the program into it, and Unity started to glow.

Seconds later, the light dimmed, and Unity was revealed. Her armor had mostly disappeared. All that remained was her torso, and her icon had become flat on it. Her hair remained green.

"How do you feel?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"Kinda chilly, I didn't think a Navi could feel like this while they're in a Dimensional Area" Unity replied as she hugged herself to try to keep warm.

"Normally they can't, but it's all of this program that you can feel. Are you sure you don't feel weird in any way?" Yuuichiro asked. Unity nodded. "Thank you Saratu, I'll be heading to Creamland to install the system once I have it installed at home" Yuuichro explained.

"Um, since an Navis' armor disappears when they're using this program, would it be possible to wear clothes?" Unity questioned.

"That's the whole point of losing the armor, if you're using a Dress Chip, I don't think the costume would disappear, I haven't had the chance to test that yet" Yuuichiro replied.

"Well, can I plug-out now? I'm getting kinda cold" Unity asked, Yuuichiro chuckled, but nodded.

_Unity.EXE: Logging Out_

(On the net...)

Pyra was online, and it looked like she was in a server that had very few viruses. She noticed a cloaked Navi. She hadn't seen any other Navi besides him. "I've found you, Forte" she said. Forte just stood there with his back to her, seemingly looking at a screen link to Internet City. _'He might be in sleep mode, this is a perfect chance to delete him' _Pyra thought to herself with a smirk. She charged forward, and formed a Dark Sword. She slashed at him, but he disappeared _'A copy image!'_ she wondered. She was answered by someone grabbing her free arm, wrenching it behind her back and forcing her to the ground. Her shoulder was now in a lot of pain.

"Stupid human, did you think you could get the jump on me? With Nebula running around, I was expecting someone to come after me" Forte's voice said to her.

"I'm not human, get that right Forte" Pyra replied, she tried to wrench her arm free, but he had too strong a grip on it.

"It makes no difference to me. But you do look like you're using the armor from a Cross Fusion. Interesting way to give yourself more power" Forte told her.

"Dark Aura!" Pyra called out. The aura formed over her, and Forte was forced to let go of her. She got to her feet, but when she looked at him, he didn't look too surprised.

"You do not possess the power to defeat me, I have scanned your entire system, even the methods to strengthen yourself that you do not yet know about would give you enough strength" Forte said calmly. She charged at him, with her Dark Sword. He parried her swipes, then her sword clanged against something underneath his cloak. She gasped, as Forte drew his cloak back, to reveal his weapon, his Dark Arm Blade. He deactivated it, then fired an Air Burst at her, knocking her back.

"You...!" Pyra said as she deactivated her Dark Sword. "Dark Spreader Gun!" she called as she formed the said weapon. She fired, and it hit him. When the smoke cleared, he wasn't there. She smirked to herself.

Forte had teleported himself after being hit, and was in the air behind her. He put his hands out in front of him "DARKNESS OVERLOAD!" he yelled. He fired off the attack. Pyra turned around, just in time for it to hit her. She was deleted instantly. He returned to the ground, and watched her data break up. "Fool" he said. He then noticed a file that hadn't deleted, he raised his hand, and it floated over to him. _'Heh, she wasn't meant to try to delete me. Well, if Regal wants to make some use of me, he'll have to get a stronger Navi than her to come after me'_ he thought as he looked at the file, he then deleted it.

(End of Chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

The file that hadn't deleted that Forte looked at was Pyra's orders from Regal. Maybe it could've been something else too.

(Chapter 9)

Netto walked in the door, he'd just got home from Creamland. When he looked around, he noticed his father was home. "Papa! You're home" he exclaimed.

"Welcome home Netto, your mother just left to go shopping. I have a surprise for you and Rockman, can I have your PET Netto?" Yuuichiro asked. Netto nodded as he handed his PET to his father. He then left upstairs. _'Surprise?' _Netto wondered.

(Upstairs...)

"What's this surprise Papa?" Rockman asked.

"Something I've been working on for months, that I've just finished perfecting" Yuuichiro answered as he went into Netto's room, where his laptop was open. He connected the PET up to it, and uploaded a program into it. He then disconnected it, and pointed the plug-in sensor at a device that Rockman didn't recognise. He plugged into it.

As with Unity, Rockman formed beside him, and all that remained of his armor was his torso, the only difference was that his hair had turned the same brown shade as Netto's. He gasped. "What happened?" he asked.

"This is the system I've been working on Saito, while you're in this kind of Dimensional Area, you can change into a human form" Yuuichiro answered. Rockman noticed the clothes that were on Netto's bed. "Get dressed, I want to show this change to Netto" he told him. Rockman nodded. Once he had got the clothes on, he was wearing a pair of grey shorts, that came down under his knees, and a white shirt like Netto's.

"Did Kurisutaru and Neta come back to Japan with you?" Yuuichiro questioned.

"No, their commander wants both Kurisutaru and Ademu in Creamland after what happened with the Princess" Saito answered.

"No matter, I'll just have to surprise both of them when I go over" Yuuichiro replied as he left the room, with Saito following.

(Downstairs...)

Netto watched as his father came downstairs, with a boy. "Saito-niisan?" he asked. Saito nodded with a smile. "How'd you...?" he wondered, but Yuuichiro cut him off.

"I've been working on the system to do this for months Netto, now Saito isn't confined to his PET and the internet. He can casually enter the real world" Yuuichiro replied.

"But it's just here at home Netto-kun, but I don't mind about that. What do you think?" Saito asked his brother.

"I think it's great!" Netto replied, then smirked "Now you don't have to have an unfair advantage when we're playing video games" he added.

"I don't beat you because I'm a Navi Netto-kun, and I'll prove it" Saito answered. The two then ran upstairs.

(Over in Creamland...)

"Kuri-chan, what's the matter?" Ademu asked. He had found her crying on her bed. He was sat down on her bed beside her.

"S-saratu-chan... She got deleted on the net..." Kurisutaru sobbed.

"How do you know that?" Ademu questioned, concerned.

"Umi found a link to a hidden server in Internet City. When she arrived in the server, she watched Saratu get deleted, I saw everything..." Kurisutaru answered.

_'Kuri-chan doesn't know about Unity being Saratu, so... she must've watched Pyra get herself deleted. Well, good riddance to her, but she had Saratu's body. So Saratu now doesn't have a body to return to. Hearing this is going to be just as hard on Saratu, do I tell her about Unity?' _ Ademu thought. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kuri-chan, it'll be okay" he tried to comfort her. As he did, he looked at his Navi, whom nodded, then plugged him into Kurisutaru's computer.

(Science Labs server...)

"Hakase!" Dragoman called out. Within seconds, a screen link formed, but Meijin was on it..

"Dragoman, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Kurisutaru says that she saw Saratu get deleted. Both Ademu and me can only guess she saw Pyra get deleted, since she doesn't know about Unity. We think it's time she knew" Dragoman answered.

"Has Neta heard?" Meijin questioned, Dragoman nodded. "I'll leave it up to Neta. Get Ademu to go find her and ask her about it" he told him. Dragoman nodded.

_Dragoman: Logging Out_

(At the Science Labs...)

"I overheard" Unity spoke up from her PET.

"We had Navis searching the net for her Saratu, I'm sorry" Meijin replied.

"With this new system that Hikari-hakase created, I don't mind so much now. Will he be coming back before he goes to Creamland?" Unity asked.

"I'd imagine so, he left the other Dimensional Core unit here" Meijin answered.

(Deep in the net...)

"Spirit! You know we have to act!" Chibura told him.

"That may be so Chibura, but going against Nebula doesn't mean absolutely having to join up with Denierure and the others. There are other things we can do" Spirit answered.

"I know that Spirit, but whatever we think of doing, Denierure and her friends could be a big help to us. We're running out of Navis that can help us and fast, because of Nebula's new weapon. I just think we should at least ask for Denierure's help, before something happens to her and her friends" Chibura replied.

"That is true, but we have to do this our own way. We will be helping them, but silently" Spirit told her.

(Elsewhere...)

"Absolutely not Ademu. Kuri-chan just watched Pyra get killed on the net, before we could tell her that Saratu got separated from her body, and I just don't think she'd believe us if we just tell her about this so soon. Their birthday is coming up in a few days, I'm waiting until then to reveal it to Kuri-chan" Neta explained.

"Kuri-chan might wonder why we didn't tell her sooner Neta, I mean, me, you, Dragoman, Netto, Rockman and Hikari-hakase already know about this. Kuri-chan is already hurting enough as it is" Ademu replied.

"I know that Ademu-kun, but I don't think either of them are ready to see each other yet. Please Ademu, keep this a secret for just a little longer. I know you can't stand to see Kurisutaru like this, it's hurting me too, but I think it's best to wait until I have the chance for Unity to talk about this with Kurisutaru face to face" Neta said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Neta" Ademu told her.

(Hours later…)

"The system is running. The only repairs and upgrades it should need should be able to be done through the net, unless the actual system gets tampered with. I'll arrange for a Navi to do them when the system needs them" Yuuichiro said as he finished installing the Dimenisonal Area unit.

"Thanks for doing this Yuuichiro, So this system will let Denierure out here?" Reo asked, getting a nod out of him.

"She'll be able to come out of her PET, into the real world with this system. Saratu will be able to do the same" Yuuichiro replied.

"Saratu? Yuuichiro, Saratu hasn't become a Navi, has she?" Reo questioned.

Yuuichiro nodded sadly. "Ever since Regal created Pyra, the Navi Saratu was using, he was using her to create a very powerful Navi, by separating Saratu from her body completely. She did it, but she got herself deleted. Denierure and Rockman got Saratu's mind, and then I made her a Navi body" he answered.

"Do you have her with you?" Reo asked. Yuuichiro nodded. He got out the green Progess PET.

"Saratu, did you try out the dress chip that I asked you to before we left?" Yuuichiro asked her. Unity nodded.

"The chip's effects carry over" Unity answered.

"I'll see about getting some programmed for you and Denierure then. I'll send them to you when I can" Yuuichiro replied.

Unity looked up at her father "Dad, I..." she started, but stopped. She had no clue what to say to him.

"I'm just glad that you're out of trouble from Nebula" Reo told her.

Unity smiled "How's Kuri-chan?" she asked.

"She's still upset over seeing you being deleted on the net, she hasn't come downstairs in hours" Reo answered.

"Let me plug-in and I'll go talk to her" Unity offered.

"Denierure wants to wait to reveal it to her Saratu" Reo told her.

"Dad, I haven't seen Kuri-chan in months, and now she thinks I was deleted on the net. I just want her to know I'm okay" Unity replied.

"I know that Saratu, but neither of us think she would believe you if we revealed this so soon" Reo said.

"Saratu makes a good point Reo, I don't see the harm in letting them see each other" Neta called. Ademu had just come downstairs with her PET.

"Why were you wanting to wait?" Yuuichiro asked.

"I thought that their birthday would be the only chance we'd get in getting Saratu-chan here. But now that she is here, we might as well reveal this to Kuri-chan" Neta replied.

Yuuichiro plugged Unity in. As she formed, Neta gasped. "How long have you been working on this system Yuuichiro?" she asked.

"The last few months. I could upload the program into you if you want" Yuuichiro answered.

"Saratu and me could live in the real world if we wanted?" Neta questioned. Saratu nodded with a smile.

"Though there's still some testing that needs to be done on that. I'll need you to monitor yourself and Saratu. The system may go as far as you being able to eat food for energy" Yuuichiro answered.

"Okay, upload it into me and plug me in" Neta replied.

(Over at the Hikari home...)

Saito gasped. Netto had won the game that they had been playing, a racing game. "So how do I know you didn't manipulate the program when we used to play before?" Netto asked.

"I swear I didn't Netto-kun. I guess I'm just not used to using the controller. But you're the winner, this time" Saito replied.

"So what do you want to do now? I'm tired of this game" Netto questioned.

"Papa never said we had to keep this a secret Netto-kun. We could invite the others" Saito replied.

"Yeah, but Papa has his laptop with him, so we won't be able to give the program to their Navis" Netto told him.

"I know, but from what I can tell, they can still appear here through the dimensional core unit. They just won't be able to become the human form that I'm in now" Saito said.

They both heard the link on Netto's homepage activate. They got up and walked over to Netto's computer, and gasped. Meddy had many wounds in her data, and was crawling on the floor on Netto's homepage. Saito plugged out of the dimensional core unit system, and then Netto plugged him into his computer.

Rockman ran straight over to Meddy, and kneeled down at her side. "Meddy, what happened?" he asked.

"I got captured by Nebula, and they turned everyone's Navis into Dark Souls. They couldn't do the same to me because of something in my program. Tamohawkman and Gyroman chased me all the way here, trying to delete me" Meddy sobbed.

"Meddy's hurt pretty bad Netto-kun, what do we do?" Rockman asked.

"Tamohawkman and Gyroman might come looking for her if they sense her here. Why can't you plug-out?" Netto asked.

"They completely separated me from my PET. I can't get back to Jasmine..." Meddy answered.

"I guess we just have to hope Papa gets back before Tamohawkman and Gyroman realize that Meddy is here. If he does, then we can let Meddy hide here for as long as she needs to" Netto added.

"How does hiding in here stop them from coming after me?" Meddy questioned.

"You won't be in there Meddy, you'll be out here. Papa just finished a system to let Navis out into the real world, but for a Navi to do it, they need a certain program, and the password file to let them past the security" Netto replied.

"Meddy can't wait. I'll call Papa to give me a link to his computer so I can get the programs that Meddy needs. If they followed her here, then it probably won't be long until they realise that she's here" Rockman said as he opened a window in front of him and typed onto it. Within a few seconds, Yuuichiro answered.

"Something up, Netto, Rockman?" Yuuichiro asked.

"Papa, I need a link to your computer. Meddy just got here, and she's in really bad shape. The other Navis that were captured by Nebula have been turned into Dark Souls, and Tamohawkman and Gyroman chased Meddy all the way here. We're not sure how long it'll be before they get here. To make things worse, Meddy's been completely separated from her PET" Rockman explained.

"Rockman suggested that we get the password file and the human form program from you, so that we can hide Meddy here until Jasmine is out of hospital" Netto added.

A link opened beside Rockman "Okay, but bring Meddy with you. It'll be better if I repair her before she uses the program" Yuuichiro told them. They both nodded, and Rockman helped Meddy to her feet, put an arm over his shoulders, and guided her to the link.

(Back in Creamland, about that time...)

Saratu had got dressed. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black jeans. She was standing outside the door to Kurisutaru's room, having trouble finding the courage to enter. She stood there for a minute or two, before she opened the door.

Kurisutaru looked up to look at who had just entered. It wasn't anyone that she reognised, but she did look very familiar. "Who're you?" she asked.

Saratu walked towards Kurisutaru and sat down on the bed beside her. "It's me Kuri-chan, Saratu" she told her. Kurisutaru turned away from her. "Kuri-chan, let me explain what happened. Regal... created Pyra to become a powerful Navi. To do it, she had to separate me from my body completely. After separating me from my body while we were on the net, Mom and Rockman got Pyra to give my mind to them. Hikari-hakase made a Navi Frame for me. I've been a Navi for a few days, but Mom wanted to keep it a secret for the time being" Saratu explained.

"So... Pyra got deleted, and you had been a Navi the whole time?" Kurisutaru asked as she sat up, and wiped her eyes.

Saratu nodded "Pyra had my body the whole time. When Pyra was deleted, I lost my body..." Saratu replied, tears formed in her eyes.

"How're you here now then?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"Hikari-hakase made two small dimensional core units and fitted one here, and at his home. He also made a program to let a Navi shed their armor and seem human. Since I was separated from my body on the net, and had no connection to my body at all, I'm not a Soul Navi. That's why I keep my Navi hair while I'm out here" Saratu answered.

"Wait, the only green haired female Navi that I know is Unity, you're not..." Kurisutaru trailed off.

"As I said, Mom and Hikari-hakase wanted me to keep it a secret, even from you. Yes, I'm Unity" Saratu replied as she lifted her t-shirt to reveal the familiar icon on her chest.She then put it back down.

(Elsewhere...)

"Laika-san, I got the Navis that were being used to imitate us. Nebula are getting sneakier. It must've been them that sent that email to Netto about us" Searchman reported.

"Since we found these Navis, I'd say it was probably them that sent it. Though I'd like to know how they did this. So we know that they have Gyroman. Anyone else?" Laika asked.

"I can't be exactly sure, but I know they'll at least go after everyone who can Cross Fuse. We'll have to get in contact with Netto-san, I'm sure they'd have emailed him" Searchman replied.

"True, but some of the emails he got might be fakes like ours was. We'll have to find everyone's Navis on the net" Laika said.

"But Laika-san, the internet is big. It'll take too long to find them, and we don't know where to look for most of them" Searchman told him.

"But we know where to find some of them Searchman. Head over to IPC, if Enzan is anywhere, I can be sure he'll be working" Laika ordered, Searchman nodded.

(Creamland, about that time...)

Denierure had also got herself dressed after using the dimensional core unit to appear in the real world. She was wearing her old Science Labs uniform. The jacket she was wearing was like Yuuichiro's, except the lines over the shoulders and down the arms were light blue, and it had her icon on it. She was also wearing dark blue pants, and she'd also tied her hair back, which had turned blonde. She looked over Yuuichiro's shoulder to look at the screen of his laptop, and she noticed Rockman, with another Navi, which Yuuichiro seemed to be repairing. "Who is that Yuuichiro? I can't say I've met her" Denierure asked him.

"Her name is Meddy, Neta-chan. She belongs to a girl named Jasmine, and they're one of the Cross Fusion teams. She says she got injured by Tamohawkman and Gyroman after escaping from Nebula after she was captured, and they couldn't turn her into a Dark Soul. She found her way to Netto's homepage, and we brought her here" Rockman explained.

"I got an email from Jasmine, saying that she was attacked before Meddy was captured by Nebula, and that she got injured" Netto added.

"So you told Netto about that Rockman" Denierure said, Rockman nodded.

"Netto-kun cares about all of his friends. I didn't want to keep the emails from him any longer" Rockman replied.

"Almost done, just her visor..." Yuuichiro said to himself as he continued to work. Once the cracks in Meddy's visor had been repaired, he started Meddy back up, and brought up the password file and the Armor Removal Program. "Okay Meddy, these are the programs that Rockman brought you here to get. Download them, and you'll be able to shed your armor while you're in the real world using the Dimensional Core that I've fitted here and at home. So you won't have any trouble hiding from Nebula" Yuuichiro told her. Meddy nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Hikari-hakase, I wasn't sure if I'd live after getting injured like that" Meddy replied as she started the download of the two files.

"Well. if she's going to be staying at your home for a while, she'll need some clothes. I'm sure Kuri-chan wouldn't mind lending her something, but then we'd need to send it over" Denierure spoke up.

"That's an easy fix Denierure, there's some features to the program that a Soul Navi can't access. The program will create clothes that resemble her armor. I didn't activate it for Saratu because she would've wanted to wear something real" Yuuichiro replied.

"Papa, Nebula might guess that we'd let Meddy stay with us. Maybe she could stay over there?" Rockman suggested.

"I think Saratu-chan is still adjusting to living at home again, and getting used to the system. Nebula's Navis shouldn't be able to get into the system, especially without the Armor Removal Program. Meddy should be safer over there" Denierure told him.

(End of Chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

Rockman.EXE fans. I have an announcment for my fanfics of Rockman.EXE. Please see my profile for details.

(Chapter 10)

Days had passed, and Meddy was just about used to being human. Thanks to the reports that Yuuichiro had asked Denierure to do, it had been revealed that when out of the net using the Armor Removal Program, it was possible for the Navis to eat food for energy.

While Meddy had eaten over the last few days, she hadn't said too much. No one bothered her about it, as they knew she was worried about her operator. Jasmine had been in contact, and said she would come straight to Japan as soon as she was released from hospital. Even though she had heard from Jasmine, Meddy was stil worried about her.

What Yuuichiro had said was true. Her new outfit resembled her Navi armor quite a lot. The only main differences that she had from her Navi form were that she had lost her visor and helmet, and her hair had taken a softer look to it.

Meddy was out of the net, as she had been advised to so that Nebula wouldn't guess where she was. She was watching Rockman as he did some errands for her on the net. He had already been to see Jasmine so that she could talk to her. She watched as Rockman returned to his PET. "How did you get used to this Rockman?" Meddy asked.

"I'm just as new to this as you are Meddy. I haven't been off the net since I was a baby" Rockman answered.

Meddy picked up the PET and plugged him into the Dimensional Core unit. "So there's two Soul Navis, you and Neta, right?" Meddy questioned. He nodded as he formed himself in the room. He then quickly got himself dressed.

"We're the only two as far as we know. I think both of us want to keep it that way. In a way, Unity is a Soul Navi, but she doesn't have the power that we do" Saito replied.

"I can't imagine what that'd be like, just being forced into being a Navi" Meddy said.

"Saratu is used to it by now, but I think she still needs some more time to adjust to living at home again, with her working for Regal for the last two years" Saito told her.

"She worked for Regal? How do we know we can trust her Rockman?" Meddy asked.

"I don't think she'd want to go back to Regal since it was because of the Navi that he created for Saratu, that Saratu ended up a Navi herself" Saito answered.

(Over in Creamland...)

Kurisutaru was at her computer. She had Umi plugged in. Unity and Neta were with her.

"I just don't know what we're going to do about that Navi. Ever since I gave my report in about what happened, my higher ups have been thinking that Navi is the one causing all the Dark Soul problems here and overseas" Kurisutaru said.

"Relax Kuri-chan. It is true that Navi is causing a lot of trouble, but we can't just keep worrying about it. I'm sure we'll figure something out" Neta replied. "Saratu, did you ever know about that Navi?" she questioned.

"I heard some stuff around the Nebula server about him, but nothing that I'm positive is true. From the information I have, his name is Chaos" Unity answered.

(Nearby...)

"Laika-san, I'm positive that Navi down there is Neta" Searchman told his operator.

"Leave her Searchman. She was giving us information not too long ago, she has become a worthy ally. Looks like her operator doesn't have any charges against her anymore either" Laika replied as he checked their records on his computer.

"I scanned over the database like you told me to this morning. From the other information that was there, she can Cross Fuse with another operator, they may be in danger" Searchman spoke up.

"I see. We'll have to warn her then. We don't want any more of our allies being injured" Laika told him. Searchman nodded as he followed after the three Navis.

(Hikari home...)

"So you see, Spirit and me are in quite a bind. We can't move forward with our plans until we know Chaos has been deleted. If he's not terrorising the net, then he's at the Nebula server, and we need to get in there without ending up being deleted" Chibura explained to Yuuichiro. She had formed herself in the Dimensional Core unit, but had refused to remove her armor.

"That I understand. But what I don't is why you want Saito and Denierure's help" Yuuichiro replied.

"With their current power, they won't be able to defeat Chaos, we saw that when Rockman, in Neta Soul, used a Double Charge Shot, and Chaos lived. I propose using the Cross Program that me and Spirit have" Chibura answered.

"Hold on Chibura. Neither of them are ready for that, and they're not at their full power. Denierure knows that, but she is still hesitant to using the last Style" Yuuichiro told her.

"I don't want to push her, but their final styles may be what we need. I trust you've given Denierure the chip data?" Chibura asked.

"She has the data, she's had it for a while now, but I think she's saving it for a time when she really needs to use it" Yuuichiro replied.

"Well, I hope their final styles have the power boost they need to defeat Chaos. Once he's out of the way, Spirit and me can go into the Nebula server and make sure that they don't have anything else to cause trouble. We think Regal has something bigger than Chaos on that server" Chibura explained.

(On the net...)

"Vulcan Arm!" a voice called out. Bullets fired out and hit Umi in the back. It knocked her to the ground. Napalmman jumped out. Tamohawkman and Gyroman soon joined him.

"Must be the Navis that attacked Meddy. Kuri-chan, Saratu-chan, you both sure you can handle yoursevles?" Neta asked. Unity and Kurisutaru nodded.

"We're not sure what they can do Mom, we'd best watch each others' backs" Unity replied. Umi nodded as she got back to her feet.

Umi activated her fin, then shot an Aqua Tower at Napalmman. He dodged with ease, then opened the barrel on his head. "Napalm Bomb!" he shouted as he fired the bomb. Neta noticed and grabbed both Umi and Unity, before pulling them out of range of the attack.

Tamohawkman charged forward, and raised his axe. "Tamohawk Swing!" he called as he attempted to slice the three Navis.

"Mama, I don't have the chips to fight three Dark Soul Navis, what do we do?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"Do you have four empty chips?" Neta asked. Kurisutaru nodded, confused. "There should be an unread email in my inbox, open it. There's some chip data I need you to download for me" she added.

Kurisutaru nodded as she picked up Neta's PET and went into her inbox. Sure enough, there was an unread email there. She opened it as the three Navis dodged Gyroman's Gyro Twister. She inserted a blank chip to download the first chip.

"Yuugou Program! Dragoman!" Unity called as she activated the program, and her armor changed to resemble Dragoman's. She formed his Dragon Blade, then charged forward in Tamohawkman's direction. He blocked her attempted strike with his axe. The first chip popped out, and Kurisutaru removed it from Neta's PET, then inserted a second.

"Battlechip Bubbler! Triple Slot-In!" Kurisutaru called as she inserted the chips into Umi's PET. The blaster formed over Umi's arm, and she aimed at Napalmman. Kurisutaru replaced the second chip in Neta's PET with a new one.

"Bubble Spread!" Umi yelled as she fired the attack. It was a direct hit, but Napalmman survived the attack. The third chip popped out of Neta's PET, and Kurisutaru replaced it with another. Once the download had finished, the chip popped out of Neta's PET, and Kurisutaru looked at them.

"The order of the chips shouldn't matter, just send all four of them to me" Neta told her. Kurisutaru nodded.

"Battlechip Big Red Wave! Slot-In! Battlechip Freeze Bomb! Slot-In! Battlechip Sparkler! Slot-In! Battlechip Gaia Sword! Slot-In!" Kurisutaru called as she inserted the four chips. Neta began to glow.

"Shinka Program! Neta.EXE!" Neta shouted as the glow got brighter and she began to change. Her armor became a bright red and her hair turned to blonde. "Deni Style!" she called as her transformation completed.

Neta smiled as she scanned over her new abilities. Just as she expected. Kurisutaru and Unity watched to see what their mother was going to do. She just stood there as she raised an arm, closed her fist, then opened it again in the direction of the three Dark Soul Navis. Some kind of energy formed at their wrists and ankles, restrained them, and lifted them slightly from the ground. They struggled, but it did them no good.

"Mama... how'd you do that?" Kurisutaru asked.

"It's in the program of the Deni Style. In the style, I have the power to delete all three of them, but I know that them attacking us wasn't their fault" Neta answered as she walked up to Napalmman, and placed a hand on his icon "This style has a healing program. Soul Cleaner Program, Execute" she added. Her hand glowed, and Napalmman began to cry out in pain. Eventually, the black design of his form returned to it's usual purple. Neta proceeded to do the same to the Gyroman and Tamohawkman. Once they were healed, she released them. She then returned to her Normal Style.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is being at the Nebula base after we were captured" Tamohawkman asked.

"They made all three of you go Dark Soul" Unity answered.

"Well, thanks for healing us, um, what was your name?" Gyroman questioned.

Neta smiled "I'm Neta.EXE, and this is Unity and Umi" she answered. A screen link opened up to Kurisutaru's PET. "And this is our operator, Keshiro Kurisutaru" she added.

"But D-" Umi started, but Neta elbowed her in the side. She shut up.

"Do you know Rockman? You look a lot like him" Tamohawkman asked.

"Yeah, we're good friends with him and his operator Netto. Er, Kuri-chan, do you think we should help them get back to their operators?" Unity questioned.

"I don't see why not, I mean, we are on the same side afterall against Nebula" Kurisutaru replied.

"You know about them?" Gyroman asked as they began to walk.

"We're not civilians, we're Net Saviors. Unity hasn't been online that long, but I'm sure she'll get a badge without trouble" Kurisutaru answered.

"Yeah, and we can be pretty useful to the organisation, with Kuri-chan's twin sister working for Regal not too long ago" Umi added.

"Umi!" Unity shouted at her "I... I mean Saratu only did it because she was forced to" she told her. Gyroman, Napalmman and Tamohawkman just blinked in confusion.

"Why are you operating three Navis Kurisutaru? Most people just operate one" Napalmman questioned.

"They're not all my Navis. Neta belonged to my sister Saratu, and she wanted me to look for some programs on the net for her because she was too busy to herself. I guess... Unity kind of is my Navi, because she was going to belong to my sister Saratu, but she got killed while she used to work for Regal before Unity was finished and had the chance to meet her. Umi is my true Navi, and we all thought we'd find the programs that Saratu wanted me to get faster if I sent Umi and Unity with Neta to help her" Kurisutaru lied.

"Who made you?" Tamohawkman asked the three Navis.

"Hikari-hakase made me and Unity, and Kuri-chan's mother, Denierure, used to have Umi as her Navi before she died. Accident with an experiment at the Science Labs about a decade ago now" Neta answered.

"Kuri-chan learned some of the advanced programming skills at school, and from some of Denierure's old files. She upgraded me so that I could operate like a new Navi" Umi added.

(Hikari Home...)

"Any luck Rockman?" Netto asked. Rockman waited a few seconds before answering.

"Found them Netto-kun. Looks like they're with Napalmman, Gyroman and Tamohawkman" Rockman replied.

"What're they doing? I thought Gyroman and Tamohawkman got taken by Nebula" Netto questioned.

"They look to be just talking for now, and they don't seem to be in Dark Soul anymore" Rockman answered.

"Well, if they're not in Dark Soul anymore, it should be okay to go and talk to them" Netto said, Rockman nodded as he started to walk over. Umi waved as she noticed him.

"Hey Netto, Rockman" Neta greeted them. "Were you looking for us?" she asked.

Netto nodded "The program at Kuri-chan's homepage said you were online, and we wanted to come talk to her" he replied.

"Well, since you don't look to have anything else to do, could you help us help these three back to their operators?" Kurisutaru questioned. Netto nodded.

"Since you have an extra pair of hands helping, I'm heading to the Science Labs. Is that okay with you Kuri-chan?" Neta spoke up.

"If you're worried about something Neta, then go" Kurisutaru replied. Neta nodded as she disppeared as she linked herself over to the Science Labs

(At the Science Labs...)

Neta appeared in Yuuichiro's computer. She walked around for a few moments before she found some of the Science Labs' Navis. "Excuse me, is Hikari-hakase in today?" she asked.

The Navi she was talking to turned to her. It wasn't a customised Navi. "No. I think that if he is anywhere, he will be at home" the Navi answered.

"Thank you" Neta said as she linked herself over to the Hikari home.

(Hikari Home...)

Neta plugged herself into the Dimensional Core system. She appeared, in her armor. Netto jumped.

"I thought you were going to the Science Labs Neta-chan" Netto said.

"I need to talk to your father. Is he home?" Neta questioned.

"I think he's downstairs" Netto answered.

Neta left the room, heading downstairs, where she didn't see any sign of Yuuichiro. As she entered the living room, she bumped into Haruka. "Oh, hi Haruka" she said.

"Yuuichiro told me about the system. Are you looking for him?" Haruka asked. Neta nodded.

"He's not at work. I thought he'd be here" Neta replied. As she looked around the room, she noticed Yuuichiro.

"What's the matter? I didn't think you'd come over without any word unless it was urgent" Yuuichiro questioned.

Neta took a seat across for him, and took off her helmet, putting it down in her lap. "It is urgent. I don't feel right. It's like... there's something wrong with both me and my Navi system" she told him.

"Well, since you became a Navi, your mind did become a AI for your Navi system. The problems you have might be related" Yuuichiro replied.

"I feel like something's missing. I've felt it for a while now. I think it's a program that's connected to my mind" Neta explained. "Also, I've been having very strange dreams for the last few nights, and they really scare me" she added.

"There might be some connection, can you tell me what happened in these dreams?" Yuuichiro asked.

Neta nodded slowly "Okay. In one of them, I'm fused with Kuri-chan, and we're chasing Pyra. We want to catch her because of the things she did to Saratu, and the countless number of Navis that she deletes in the dream. Suddenly, she stops, and turns to us, smirks, then closes her eyes as she takes off her helmet and visor. Kuri-chan and me gasp, because after she does and she opens her eyes, she looks exactly like me" she told him.

"It's impossible to create a copy of the Soul Program, so I can only think of one thing. If what you saw in your dream was true, then Regal extracted your Dark Soul and used it to create Pyra" Yuuichiro answered.

"The only possible copy of me... But if that is true, I should be able to think of her moves before she makes them. But if Pyra is my Dark Soul, won't that mean...?" Neta asked.

Yuuichiro nodded "She will be back" he answered.

"I didn't think we'd be rid of Pyra that easily, especially with all the trouble Regal went through to create her" Neta replied.

"Hakase!" Meddy called out as she ran down the stairs "Jasmine just sent an email to Netto, saying she was out of hospital. How do I get back into my PET?" she asked.

Neta got up and put her helmet back on her head. "I'll help you with that Meddy. You'll need the protection anyway" she told Meddy. The two walked upstairs.

(On the net...)

After returning Napalmman, Tamohawkman and Gyroman to their operators, Rockman had decided to stick with Umi and Unity for a while.

"Well, I didn't have time so I had to think of something fast" Kurisutaru said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Nice cover Kuri-chan" Unity smiled, then glared at Umi "But Umi almost blew it. Did you have to tell them about when I used to work for Regal? I hate the fact that physically, I died because of working for him." she added.

"We know that Saratu, but you have to admit, you can be a big help to the Net Saviors with the information you have, not to mention your abilities as a Navi" Rockman answered for Umi.

"Yeah, and you didn't disappear completely Saratu. So the authorities think you died, does that matter? You can still come off the net at home and here if you want" Netto added.

Unity hung her head "I know, but I'd just like to be able to go outside again, but I can't without my body, which I lost when Pyra got herself deleted" she said.

Umi put a hand on Unity's shoulder "Don't worry Saratu-chan. At least the people you care about know about you being a Navi now" she replied.

"Most of them do" Unity corrected "My old classmates from back before I started working for Regal don't, and I want to go to their homepages and tell them, but I don't know what Mom and Hikari-hakase would do to me if I did" she explained.

"They don't want the information about the Soul Navis to leak to the public. Who knows what would happen if people knew that some people had been turned into Navis" Rockman replied.

"Yeah, think about it Saratu. If these old friends of yours knew about this, then what would stop them telling people, and the information eventually making it to the press?" Kurisutaru asked. Unity didn't reply.

(Elsewhere...)

_"You're sure about being online with me Ademu?"_ Dragoman asked. Their head nodded.

"We need to keep our guard up, I heard about what Nebula is trying to do, and I don't want to lose you" Ademu answered.

_"I know that Ademu, but I am data, I can be replaced if something should happen to me, you can't"_ Dragoman replied.

"If I did lose you, a copy of you, or another Navi wouldn't be the same. Dad created you and Heart before he and Mom were killed. I want to keep the original you" Ademu told him.

Ahead of them, a mass of black data was forming into a body, it looked like a Navi. The Navi's head was down, and didn't have any features to tell who it was yet. Data just kept going to it's rightful place, and the Navi kept forming, bit by bit. Ademu and Dragoman noticed this.

(End of Chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11)

_"Ademu, is it possible this Navi could be...?" _Dragoman asked.

"We don't know how she was programmed. If Regal went to all that trouble to make her, then I don't think even getting deleted by Forte could get rid of her for good" Ademu answered. "Can you sense any program abilities yet?" he asked.

_"Not yet. They must not be recreated yet. Should we try to delete her now, or should we leave her and go tell the others?"_ Dragoman questioned.

"Attacking her now might give her program a jumpstart. Leave her for now and we'll send an email to the others about it" Ademu answered. Their head nodded.

(Elsewhere...)

"Wait, Michirure-chan, you want to do what?" Heart asked. Michirure had her plugged in.

"I want to help Ademu-niisan. I know there would be no way in getting a Synchro Chip because of Ademu's being a Net Savior, and with our parents gone, I think that Ademu's commander would ask him about whether he should give me a Synchro Chip. I was you for just over a year Heart. What's a little longer going to do?" Michirure replied.

"Michirure-chan, I know you asked me to copy the program from Dragoman last night, and I did, but I want to step in here. From what Dragoman told me, Pyra and Chaos are very powerful Navis. Us fusing wouldn't help anyone. If we want to be of any help, we need to get hold of a Synchro Chip" Heart told her operator.

"I know that Heart, but I know Ademu wouldn't let me get one" Michirure shot back "Please don't look at me like that Heart, I don't want you to take Ademu's side" she pleaded.

"Michirure-chan... I don't want you hurt while you're using my body. If we fuse, my powers won't increase, the only difference is that if we get deleted, both of us will die. At least if you're out there, then you'll be safe" Heart explained.

Ademu came in, behind Michirure and put his hands on her shoulders "We know you want to help Imouto, but you could get killed. I don't want anything to happen to you" he told her, then noticed the few tears that had formed in her eyes. "Tell you what. When we take down Nebula, I'll take you to Internet City. I'll invite everyone if you want" he added.

"I could go anytime if I wanted to Ademu. I was right there fighting with you and Dragoman back when we were working for Regal. You know I can take care of myself" Michirure said, she felt something wet drop onto her shoulder, she looked up at her brother. "Ademu?" she asked, worried.

"I didn't mind then because I knew Dragoman was there to protect you. You got used to being a Navi, and you could pretty do much anything that Heart could. Back then we didn't have to take on Navis like Pyra and Chaos. But now that we have to, I don't want you to go onto the net, we already lost Mom and Dad, I don't want to lose you too" Ademu explained.

"As much as I hate to interrupt Ademu, you have an email from Meijin that I think you should to see" Dragoman spoke up. Ademu got out his PET and Dragoman showed him the email. _'Ademu, Chaos is causing havoc on the net. We have everything in place to take him down, but we need everyone available to confront him. You, Kurisutaru and Saratu must get here. Come through the net, I gave Kurisutaru a Data Sync Chip. Slot any battlechips into your PET that you think will be useful, you won't be plugging out before fighting Chaos'-Meijin_

(At the Science Labs, minutes later...)

"Good, all of you are here" Meijin said, noticing R-Neta, R-Dragoman and Unity enter the server.

"So what's this about Meijin?" Netto asked from R-Rockman.

"As I said in the email, Chaos is causing havoc on the net. You're the only ones who can even hope to have any chance of defeating him. The reason I called all of you here to fight him is because we don't know the true extent of his abilities, we don't know how strong he is" Meijin explained.

"He took our Double Charge Shot, and while we thought it did damage to him, it looked like his injuries didn't hinder him in any way" Rockman said.

"That's the problem. A scan of him that your system recorded said that it would take many more Double Charge Shots than you have enough energy for to actually delete him" Meijin explained.

"But," Neta began "Rockman and me have a Final Style Change that may have that kind of power. The problem is, I'm not sure how much it would strain Netto and Kurisutaru. That, and Rockman hasn't been able to use this last Style yet, so he might not be able to handle all of that power" she replied.

"I wouldn't worry about that Neta. Both of you have at times gone way beyond my expectations in your abilities when I designed both of your frames. With what Netto and Rockman have been through in the past, I would say if you can handle your last Style, then so can Rockman" Yuuichiro answered as he appeared on a screen link.

"Do you have the chip data for him Hikari-hakase? This style could really help us take Chaos down quicker" Unity asked.

"We can always transfer the data to chips when they come off the net" Meijin pointed out.

(Later...)

Everyone had made their way to where Chaos was causing trouble. A vast number of viruses were with him. "Well, we've found him" Netto spoke up.

"We don't have time to delete all of these viruses. Go straight for Chaos!" Enzan called out, everyone nodded.

_'Ready Kuri-chan?'_ Neta asked. Kurisutaru nodded their head.

"Battlechip Big Red Wave! Freeze Bomb! Sparkler! Gaia Sword!" Kurisutaru called out.

_'I think it's the same order Netto-kun'_ Rockman told him. Netto nodded.

"Battlechip Salamandra! Fountain! Thunderbolt! Gaia Blade!" Netto called as he activated the chip programs.

"Shinka Program! Deni Style!" R-Neta yelled as her transformation began. Her armor gained a red design, while her hair became blonde.

"Shinka Program! Saito Style!" R-Rockman shouted as he began to transform. His armor became green and his hair became brown. Both of their AIs instantly switched.

Chaos was taking everyone's attacks, and didn't seem to be too bothered about them. When R-Blues attempted to slash him, he dodged out of the way.

_'Rockman, I feel strange...'_ Netto spoke up.

"We've become fully linked" R-Rockman smiled.

_'All these images flooding into my head... Mama, are they your...?' _Kurisutaru asked.

R-Neta nodded "They're my memories Kuri-chan. Both human and Navi. I can see yours too" she answered.

R-Rockman charged ahead. Chaos fired a shot from his cannon, only to have it blocked by the barrier that Rockman put up

R-Neta was about to run ahead to help R-Rockman, when she sensed something. An Invisibility chip wore off, to reveal Pyra, charging towards Unity.

"Unity! Look out!" Neta called to her. Unity looked behind her, but didn't have the time to react before Pyra pinned her to the floor. R-Neta formed her Net Blaster and aimed at Pyra.

_'Mama, you might hit Saratu!' _Kurisutaru cried.

Unity didn't struggle. She closed her eyes, and whispered "Yuugou Program, execute...". She disappeared into Pyra's frame and various plates of green armor formed over Pyra's chest, forearms, and legs. Pyra then seemed to have some trouble moving. Her body wouldn't move how she wanted it to.

"How'd you get so strong?" Pyra managed to get out.

"Its the Unity frame. It's given me the power to be able to fight you. I know I didn't have the strength to withstand you at all when you stole my body, but now I do" Unity answered.

Pyra smirked "Doesn't matter how strong that frame makes you. I thought you might try something like this, so I made a little something especially for you" she said. "A concentrated version of the wind up virus!" she added.

"Why doesn't it affect you?" Unity asked.

"My anti-virus program protects my important programs, the only ones infected are the ones that your program fused into when you fused with me. Meaning it'll infect your entire program, and since it's a concentrated version of the virus, it won't take months for the changes to happen to you, it'll take minutes" Pyra explained.

Unity smirked "You're bluffing. I've been a Navi long enough to know what programs and viruses a Navi has in them while I'm fused with them. I'd have noticed by now if I were infected" she replied.

Pyra scowled, a little annoyed Unity had seen through her plan. "You do know you can't kick me out of this body, we're on the net" Pyra shot back.

"With Saratu-chan restraining you, changing that won't be a problem" Neta laughed.

"Mom, Kuri-chan, while I have Pyra restrained, you can go help the others take down Chaos. She won't be bothering you" Unity told them.

_'Thanks Saratu-chan'_ Kurisutaru replied.

At that moment, R-Rockman was firing many buster rounds at Chaos, which seemed to be hurting him. R-Roll, R-Blues and R-Dragoman were all scratched and bruised, but they were still fighting.

As R-Dragoman moved in for another slash, Chaos grabbed his blade. He then spun him around, and a claw formed on his hand, which he slashed R-Dragoman in the back with, making R-Dragoman fall to the floor. The claw reverted back into his hand, and he formed a chip program. He threw it at R-Dragoman, and his body absorbed it. His armor reverted to his normal Navi armor, but still had Ademu's face.

Everyone else present gasped. Chaos disappeared, and reappeared behind R-Roll. Another chip program formed in his hand, but R-Rockman disappeared, and appeared again right in front of him. "You're not doing the same to Roll-chan and Meiru-chan" R-Rockman said as he charged his buster and fired right in Chaos' face. Chaos stumbled back at bit.

_'His speed... He's got a lot quicker than when I last fought him...'_ Chaos thought.

(Elsewhere...)

"I wish he'd stop moving just when we're about to lock onto him" Laika said. He and Searchman had separated from the rest of the group to get a good point to snipe from. He had it, but Chaos wouldn't stay still long enough for them to lock onto him.

"He might sense us Laika-san, we don't know all of his abilities" Searchman pointed out.

(Back in the fight...)

A light flashed high above everyone. A large phoenix was rushing down towards Chaos. In the Phoenix's flames, a winged figure could barely be seen. The Phoenix engulfed Chaos, and the figure inside jumped out, revealing herself to be Chibura.

"Chibura, what-" Neta asked, but Chibura cut her off.

"We came because you're taking too long with him. When Yuuichiro told me about your Final Styles, I thought they'd have the power to delete Chaos" Chibura answered. "My attack won't hold him down long" she added. Spirit flew down and landed at her side, with a nod.

A dark energy erupted from the Phoenix, destroying it. A dark aura formed around Chaos, and he looked angry. He quickly dashed over to R-Blues, and smirked as he formed dark energy on his hand, then thrust his hand towards R-Blues' icon. R-Blues easily noticed what he was doing, and dodged without effort.

"Battlechip Z-Saver!" R-Blues called as he formed the sword in his hand, and sliced Chaos in the chest, making him stumble back a little.

"Rock Buster!" R-Rockman called out as he formed his buster again.

"Net Blaster!" R-Neta called as she also formed her weapon.

They both began charging their weapons. Once fully charged, they both pointed their weapons at Chaos.

"Burst Charge Shot!" both yelled as two large bursts of energy erupted from their weapons, twice the usual size of a Charge Shot. Both attacks struck Chaos at the same time, and almost of all of Chaos' frame had been damaged, and was pixelating. They could just see a glowing sphere inside of his chest. Both R-Rockman and R-Neta dropped to one knee, panting. The attack had taken a lot of energy.

"You couldn't delete me with all of your energy. Prepare to be deleted" Chaos said as he began to charge up an attack.

"We didn't plan to" Rockman smirked, still panting.

"We guessed you had a program like this, and we just used our attack to leave you wide open" Neta added.

"Target Locked! Scope Gun!" R-Searchman called out from a long way away, and his shot struck Chaos through the back, shattering the sphere inside of him. He began to break up, eventually, he completely disappeared.

Pyra was still having a lot of trouble moving, thanks to Unity. She was shocked that they had been able to delete Chaos, but was still trying to make Unity get out of her system.

Unity sensed something was wrong with her system. She wondered if Pyra could have been telling the truth about the concentrated wind up virus that she said was infecting the parts of her system that Unity had fused into.

(End Of Chapter)


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12)

The Saito Style and Deni Style broke, because of the lack of energy to maintain them. Rockman and Neta gave control back to their operators, both of whom were panting, Kurisutaru moreso.

_'This is the drawback to using Cross Fusion on the net. We can't separate until we return to the real world. Don't worry Kuri-chan, we're done now. Rockman, could you grab Pyra? We can separate her from Saratu's body if we take her off the net' _Neta asked.

R-Blues grabbed the dark Navi. "I've got her, let's get off the net" Enzan said, everyone else present nodded and logged out of the net.

(In the real world...)

Everyone appeared just outside the Science Labs. Everyone Crossed Out, except of course for Pyra. Neta formed beside Kurisutaru, and walked over to Pyra, leading Kurisutaru over as she did. Everyone else walked over.

"Can Unity purge Pyra's data?" Rockman asked from Neta's side as he formed beside her.

"I don't know, we'll have to see" Neta replied.

Pyra was laid on the ground, unable to move thanks to Unity. Both of them were struggling for control.

"Get out!" Pyra yelled out.

"I'm taking back what's mine Pyra" Unity replied. Pyra's armor began to fade and in some places, crack. The added green armor faded away, and Unity formed outside of Pyra's body.

"What're you d-" Neta asked, but Unity cut her off.

"I found her self deletion program and activated it. I had to get out before I ended up being deleted too" Unity replied. A dark energy shocked her, and she put a hand to her icon, she looked to be in pain. "What's...happening?" she asked. Pyra smirked.

"You contracted a virus from my system. It may not be the concentrated windup virus I said I had to try to intimidate you, but it's something that's going to make you suffer while it deletes you slowly" Pyra replied. "If I had the strength, I would've made you suffer like this anyway, but that virus will do it for me. If I'm not going to use this body, then I'm going to make sure you don't either" she added. The rest of her finished fading, leaving Saratu's body lifeless.

"Plug out Saratu, we'll take care of your body" Rockman told her. Unity was still hurting, but she nodded and did so.

(Later...)

Silence filled the room, Yuuichiro and Denierure were checking over Unity. Netto, Meiru, Kurisutaru, Enzan, Ademu and their Navis were around the room. It had been simple enough to break the program that Chaos had uploaded into Dragoman's system to try to hold Ademu in.

"Well?" Ademu asked. They had been sat around waiting for an answer from Yuuichiro or Denierure, and he was getting impatient.

"We're not sure what to do Ademu-kun" Denierure answered.

"This is a very cleverly designed virus, one neither of us has any clue where to begin to cure" Yuuichiro added.

Umi smiled "That's why I'm here. Denierure-chan had Kuri-chan go home to get me because I could lend my frame to Saratu, since she can't use Unity with it infected like this" she explained.

"From what Pyra said, Unity will be deleted, but we're not going to lose Saratu. And with Umi's help, she'll have a body to use, at least until we can return her to her body" Denierure said, patting Umi on the shoulder.

"But Mama, what's Saratu going to do for a Navi if she returns to her body?" Kurisutaru questioned.

"It'll most likely go back to the way things used to be. I'll be doing jobs now and again for the Science Labs, but that's if Saratu wants to operate me again" Denierure answered.

"So everything's going to turn out okay. We deleted Chaos and Pyra, and Saratu could be back in her body soon" Netto said, smiling. Everyone nodded.

"I'm afraid... it might not be that simple" Yuuichiro spoke up, making everyone look at him. "Pyra. Denierure has been having strange dreams, and hasn't felt completely okay for a little while now. We think it might've been because of Pyra. It is possible that Regal created Pyra by extracting and modifying Denierure's Dark Soul. If that's true, Pyra could be back" he finished.

"But... all that Pyra said when she eventually deleted earlier, and she could come back?" Meiru asked. Denierure nodded.

"She came back once didn't she? She probably wants to catch us off guard when she does return" Denierure replied.

"Saratu said that she activated her self deletion program, could that stop Pyra from returning?" Netto questioned.

"We don't know enough about the Dark Souls to know Netto-kun. It's possible, but we just don't know" Denierure answered. She paused as she and Yuuichiro continued to work. She turned to Umi as a soft bleep was heard. "Okay Umi, we're ready to transfer Saratu into you. Remember, your AI will shut down and you won't wake up until Saratu leaves your frame" she told her. Umi nodded as she returned to her PET, and Kurisutaru handed it to her mother. Denierure plugged Umi into the computer.

On the computer screen, Umi walked over to the sleeping Unity, and kneeled down at her side. She put a hand over Unity's icon, and then raised it, to let a white sphere come out of the icon. Umi grabbed the sphere with both hands, and then fused it into her own icon. She fell to the floor as her AI shut down.

Minutes later Umi began to stir. Everyone had plugged in their Navis, Neta had also joined them. She opened her eyes slightly, revealing them to be Saratu's usual green, instead of Umi's blue.

"How do you feel?" Neta asked, as she kneeled down beside Umi.

Umi sat herself up, then turned to Neta "Fine. Where am I?" Umi asked.

"The Science Labs server Saratu" Kurisutaru answered.

Umi looked down at herself, noticing the change in her looks. "So the transfer worked I see" she said, Neta nodded.

"Remember, this is just temporary, until we can prepare to put you back in your body" Neta told her, Umi nodded.

"Everyone, we're not sure when we're going to be ready to put Saratu back into her body. I suggest all of you go home for now and we'll call everyone back when we're ready" Yuuichiro spoke up.

"Um, what about Saratu and me? We can't get home" Kurisutaru asked.

"I see. You don't want to put any strain on Saratu by fusing with you" Neta replied, Kurisutaru nodded. "Don't worry, I thought you might, and Yuuichiro and me already discussed it, you can stay at his place while we're here" she told her.

(Hikari home, later...)

"Netto, it's okay, I stayed before, remember? I know where everything is" Kurisutaru told Netto.

"Yeah, but you were blind then" Netto replied.

"She doesn't need reminding Netto, and what happened when she got blinded still gets to Kuri-chan. Mention it again and I will hit you" Umi threatened.

"I'm sure Kuri-chan can show Saratu around when she wants her to Netto-kun" Rockman added, hoping Netto would take the hint and leave it alone, before someone got hurt.

"Okay, but where are they going to sleep?" Netto asked.

"Netto-kun, I might be using the guest room, but I don't mind sleeping in my PET while they're here" Rockman answered.

"Thanks Rockman" Kurisutaru replied.

(At the Science Labs...)

Yuuichiro and Denierure were continuing to work on the equipment that would hopefully put Saratu back into her body. Denierure wiped her brow with the back of her arm as she stood back to look at the machine. They had been working on it for hours, and even with the help of some of the other staff, it would still take them a long time before it would be ready.

"I forgot what doing work like this was like" Denierure said.

"You've been a Navi, so mainly you've just had to do work with programs. But you have the choice to return to work now, with the new Dimensional Core System I created" Yuuichiro replied.

"I could... but then Saratu-chan would be without a Navi. It's too bad that we can't do anything for the Unity frame, we could've given it an AI program and let Saratu have it as her Navi. But with it infected as it is, we can't" Denierure told him.

"Meijin and me created Unity, it wouldn't be much trouble to make another frame exactly like the old one, except with an AI" Yuuichiro explained.

"That's true. I'll ask Saratu about it if we can get her back into her body. If she wants to operate another Navi, or if she wants to operate me again" Denierure replied. She returned to her work.

(Back at the Hikari home...)

"Yeah, Papa said that it should be ready soon" Netto said. He was sat on his bed, with Saito next to him. Kurisutaru was sat on the chair beside Netto's desk, in a pair of pink pajamas (loan from Meiru), Saratu was leaning on the desk next to her, in an outfit that resembled Umi's Navi form, and she still looked like Umi, except for her face and eyes, which were her own.

"Link PET... They sound amazing Netto, Hope I can get hold of one for Umi" Kurisutaru replied.

"I have no doubt Neta-chan will get one, but I guess we'll have to see" Saito replied.

"So what're you going to do for a Navi now Saratu?" Netto asked.

"I'm not sure. If I can get back into my body, then I might ask Mom to be my Navi again. If not, then who knows? I guess I could become a second Navi for Kuri-chan" Saratu answered.

"Oneechan..." Kurisutaru said, looking at Saratu with a sad look on her face.

"Kuri-chan, we can't completely rule out the fact I might be staying a Navi. Sure Mom and Hikari-hakase are trying their best to make sure I get back into my body. I'm just not keeping my hopes about this too high" Saratu replied.

"Saratu makes a good point. Even if they take every precaution they can think of, something could still go wrong" Saito added.

"Yeah, but we all know Kuri-chan doesn't want that to happen. After not seeing Saratu for months when she was working for Regal, I'm sure she wants all of this to be over, and things to get back to normal" Netto spoke up.

(Days later..)

"Okay, are you sure you're ready for this Saratu?" Denierure asked. Umi nodded on Kurisutaru's PET screen.

"Kurisutaru, plug Umi in and we'll get started" Yuuichiro told her. Kurisutaru nodded.

"Plug-In! Umi! Transmission!" Kurisutaru called as she sent Umi into the computer.

Once Umi landed in the system, Denierure nodded to her on the screen. She nodded back, then put both hands over her icon. "Wait, won't Umi still be unconcious when I leave her frame?" Umi asked.

"Don't worry Saratu, I had a program for that put into Umi's frame. She is awake" Yuuichiro told her. Umi nodded, then moved her hands away from her icon to let the glowing sphere appear out of it. As it did, Umi blinked, and her eyes had turned back to their usual blue, her face also reformed too.

"Denierure-chan, where do you want me to put Saratu's mind?" Umi questioned.

"Hold onto it for a minute Umi" Denierure replied as she typed something into the computer. When she finished typing, the floor of the system lit up. "Okay, it's ready. Just put it into that containment program in there and plug-out" she told Umi, Umi nodded and did so.

(Later, Netto's POV)

I watched as Kurisutaru hugged Saratu. The transfer had been a success, and she had just woke up. Me, Rockman, Meiru, Kurisutaru, Umi, Ademu, Denierure and Papa were in the room.

"How do you feel Saratu?" Denierure asked.

Kurisutaru finally let go of Saratu "Weak, and kinda hungry. Once I get some food I think I should be fine" Saratu answered.

"Well, that won't be a problem" Papa replied.

As if on cue, the order that Papa had made to Maha Ichiban arrived, and all of us ate. It was clear that Saratu was starting to feel better, but Denierure advised her that she stay in bed until she got at least most of her strength back.

"You've really changed since we first met you Saratu" Meiru spoke up.

"It was mostly because of my stubborness that I ended up where I did. When I first met all of you, when Ademu and me were going after Netto, it was because of that stubborness that I refused to believe Mom, when she tried to explain what happened when she became a Navi. If I'd believed her then and left Nebula, I never would have got into the mess I did later on, when Regal had Ademu kidnap Kuri-chan. I'm just glad that's behind me now and I can move on with my life" Saratu replied.

"So are we Saratu" Umi added.

Ademu nodded "Yeah. Me, you and Michirure went through enough when we were working for Regal. You a lot more since you were working for him longer" he said.

"Well, it's in my past, and I just want to move on. You and Michirure have, haven't you Ademu?" Saratu asked.

"We won't be forgetting it for a good while yet, but we've put it behind us" Ademu answered.

"So you'll be returning to Creamland once Saratu has her strength back?" Yuuichiro asked.

Denierure nodded "It's about time we got back. We don't really have any reason to be here in Japan now. We've beaten Nebula, and I need to work on a few things when we get back" she answered.

"Like what Mom?" Saratu questioned.

"Getting you enrolled at school. I can only teach you so much" Denierure replied.

(Weeks later, Rockman's POV)

It's been a few weeks since we defeated Chaos and Pyra, and life returned to normal. Kuri-chan and Neta-chan stayed with us while Saratu got her strength back. Once she had, they got a plane back to Creamland. Since they left, things have been quieter, but Kuri-chan and Saratu do email us frequently now.

After some time to think, Saratu gladly took Neta back as her Navi. Umi is happier now, because she doesn't have to hide the fact of Neta's true identity from Kuri-chan and Saratu anymore. Since they left, the only thing that's happened is the windup virus outbreak. Navis all over the net were infected. Even I was. It was all thanks to Kuri-chan, Michirure, Umi and Heart that the outbreak was beaten, and eventually the criminal was found and punished. Navis are still being treated for the virus, but at least all Navis will be free of it soon.

Saratu returned to school soon after they got back to Creamland. She did have a lot to catch up, and she still does, but her teachers think that shouldn't be a problem for her.

Ademu and Michirure have mostly just been getting on with their lives. They're still living at the Keshiro home, and Ademu is still working as a Net Savior. Meijin said that because of what Michirure and Heart did, in a few years time he'd ask them to become Net Saviors.

An email arrived in Netto's PET. I took a quick read of it, before I planned to alert Netto-kun.

_'Netto, you're not going to believe this. Saratu got an email yesterday from Princess Pride herself! She said that she wanted to see her and Mom about their work for our country. Anyway, they got back, and Saratu said that she and Mom were given an award for their efforts with Chaos and Pyra, and their work to help keep our Internet safe. I think they got it because they've been actively helping fend off Darkland's operatives. Heh, and just think that a few weeks ago Saratu was working for Regal. Hope you're doing well, I heard about the new training with Cross Fusing with the new PETs, I hope your Dad and Meijin aren't working you too hard'- Kuri-chan_

Along with the Cross Fusion training, Meijin suggested that Netto do some exercise to keep himself fit. I'm not sure how he works off what he eats, and something tells me I don't want to know, but that's what he's doing now.

Netto walked up, the PET was with the rest of his belongings. "Netto-kun, email for you from Kuri-chan" I told him.

Netto picked up the PET as I opened the email for him. Once he read it, he smiled slightly. "Good for Saratu, I guess she's trying to make up for what she's done" he said.

Yes, we're training with the new PETs, Netto-kun doesn't see the point, since we defeated Duo, and Chaos and Pyra. I think something is going to happen, and soon. But for now, everyone is happy, and we'll just have to take on this new threat as it comes.

And about Neta?

While she is Saratu's Navi again, she works with Papa when she can, which is pretty often, with how much Saratu has to do to catch up with her schoolwork, or so Saratu says. She loves the new Dimensional Core System that Papa designed, just wish I could get more time using it.

(End of Chapter, and Story)


End file.
